


it could be worse..right?

by Pardonermoi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Family Drama, Funny, M/M, Marriage, Meet the Family, Plot, akward, alien - Freeform, i dont really know what to tag help is this enough, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardonermoi/pseuds/Pardonermoi
Summary: yamcha just proposed to Freeza, buuuuuut being a old fashon man, he wants theblessing of the icejin family. Freeza is less than on board with this idea. BUuuuuuut guess what! There going anyway! Perhaps Yamcha should have lisent to freeza on that one. ho well, it could be worse...right?





	1. one can only wonder how he got here..

**Author's Note:**

> soooo, I wanted more yam x freeza fanfic..so I brought it upon myself to start writing some, Oupsss. also sorry if there is some spelling mistake in the textm I am french not after all lol. BUT DON'T worry, I corrected it religiously. hope you like it, it probably whil have like 6 or 7 chapters, not sure yet

Yamcha stared out the window of the ship, fiddling with his thumbs mindlessly. he had try to fall asleep on multiple occasions throughout the night..(or whatever is considered night in space) But he had found himself unable to drift into a very much needed lack of consciousness. So, not wanting to disturb his companion, who was a very light sleeper by tossing and turning, he decided to take a small walk around the spaceship to clear his mind. And now that he was here, staring into the void of space, he couldn't help but remind himself of all the events that lead him there, in this place, in this moment. Yamcha chuckled a bit, of course he was the first one surprised when one of the strongest and most dangerous tyrant started to court him. Obviously everyone was more than uncomfortable and worried that Freeza was now regularly frequenting the Earth to speak and follow Yamcha around. Scaring the shit out of said yamcha everytime. The ex fighter was reasonably quite nervous, because he didn't really get what the emperor wanted out of him. .but after a while Yamcha found that he quite enjoyed the attention that Freeza was showing him. he didn't realize how lonely he felt before the space lizard showed up.. And soooo, he threw caution to the wind and started responding back to the tyrant flirting. He felt like he was about to jump off a cliff every time he did, but it was exhilarating!  
The feeling of cold fingers caressing his jawline made him shiver, and the small smirk that freeza gave the ex fighter made his heart thumped in his chest. It was a thin line between excitement and nervousness, and he loved every minute of it. And so, when the empror requested that Yamcha followed him in space to jouin him, he didn't even hesitate.

He asked Puar to hold the fort for him while he was gone, promissing to sent him news regularly. Yamcha did not tell anyone else. He knew how they would react, and he did not want them trying to stop him. Vegeta would have probably tried to rip his head off  
enyway. He did feel homesick the first month in space, but it was quickly put to the back of his mind since Freeza was all over him. It was kind of hard to think of something else when you were staring in those hypnotic red eyes. Yamcha did feel a bit embarrassed in the beginning, because the emperor kept showering him with extravagant gifts, that he felt, were to fancy for him. he was a simple man after all. Freeza seemed to get the hint and changed the gifts for things that would suit Yamcha taste a bit better. The ex fighter saw so many different beautiful worlds, he was in awe at all the places his new lover took him to. The Earth was now far from his mind.

He knew after a year of this that he never wanted it to end. He never wanted to leave his lover side. This is what he had been waiting for all those years without knowing it himself. And so, he decided to ask Freeza's hand in marriage..he was an old fashioned guy..And, he knew his lover had a father in space..And a brother..he thinks..But he didn't really know how to actually contact the lizard family or if he even could.. So! he would propose to Freeza and if he didn't get rejected and sent back home..He would bring up his desire to have his family blessing by meeting them. Brilliant. And so ,after a few months, he gathered up the courage to actually get down on one knee in front of Freeza With a golden ring he had managed to buy with the little cash he had brought with him to space. He was nervous that the emperor would think the ring was to plain or cheap..But to his surprise it was quite the opposite. he still remembers how pleased Freeza looked while gazing at his finger, letting the ring shine in the light. There was so much fondness in his eyes when he looked back at Yamcha that it actually stun the ex fighter. It was a new feeling..and it felt..Warm. Not thrilling like before but comforting. It was nice.. Of course Freeza wanted to immediately give him one of the most expensive ring he could find. But Yamcha reminded him that he was not a extravagant man. So after a small negotiation Yamcha ended up with a chic but simple silver ring ( it probably was something more expensive than silver but he didn't know what it could be and didn't care really.) He was just so happy. So happy in fact, that it took him two whole days to remember to tell freeza about his plan to meet his family.

As soon as the subject was brought up, his fiancé made a face and mumbled that maybe it wasn't the best idea..But Yamcha was persistant and kept asking, convinved that it was an excellent idea! It took him a week to finally get Freeza to reluctantly agree. He was victorious! The human was quite literally jumping with excitement when they got on board the ship. Freeza not so much. But he was to lost in his thoughts to notice it that much. It's only after a few days that he started getting nervous.. Why was his fiancé so apprehensive about introducing him to his family? Would they hate him? what would he do if it was the case? What should he even say to them?  
He started to have some second thoughts..Knowing that Freeza is quite literally a sadistic tyran..what would his family be like..? He shivered. No, he was able to handle Freeza, he would be able to handle them..yea..  
Yamcha bit his bottom lip nervously, still staring intensely at the stars.

'' Yamcha''  
the ex fighter jumped, startled out of his flashback. He didn't hear Freeza enter the room. He was standing right next to him for god knows how long, looking a bit worried or perplexed, Yamcha wasn't really sure.

'' are you all right? It's been almost an hour since you left the bed..'' the emperor placed his hand on Yamcha shoulder, turning him slightly so they were facing one another. the human looked away and shruged.  
'' Well, kinda..I am probably just a bit nervous that's all.''

Freeza frowned. '' listen, if you are having second thoughts about..''meeting'' my family..we can always turn back.'' There was a hint of hopefulness in his voice. Yam smiled a little, regaining a bit of confidence.  
'' no, i want to do this. I want to make sure that I am in good terms with the family of my future husband.''

The emperor squeezed his lips shut, nooding slowly.  
'' As you wish..''  
He turned to leave but stopped to ask.

'' Do you want to come back to bed at least? I am awfully lonely back there'' 

Yamcha smiled a little. 

'' Sure, give me a minute love.''

And with that he kissed his soon to be husband on the hand wearing the shiny golden ring. freeza gave a small smirk and stroked the human legs with his tail before leaving the room. alone again, the ex fighter went back to the window, taking a long breath before deciding that, perhaps it would do him some good to speak to his old friend back home.


	2. were here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who finally arrived at there destination !heheheheheh

Yamcha felt the light of a warm morning caress his face. Well, more like stabbing his eyeballs through his eyelids honestly. He groaned in annoyance and turned his back to the unsolicited ray of sunshine.

''wait..sunlight in space?''

He sat bolt upright immediately. Did they reached their destination already? On what planet were they on? Where's Freeza?

''wel, well, well..Good morning dear.''

Yam turned away from the light to see an amused Freeza wearing a bathrobe sipping from a mug.

'' W..What time is it?? When did we get here?? Are we late? Are they waiting for us? A..''

The human was interrupted by another mug being shoved in his face.

''dear god, would you mind slowing down? Here drink this and breathe''

Yamcha apologised quickly and gulped down the hot heavenly liquid. He looked back at the emperor and asked in a sweet voice

'' So..? May I please get a report on the situation my lord? '' Freeza chuckled a bit

'' you may. We arrived a few hours ago. But you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't have the heart to wake you.''

Yamcha finished his drink and placed it on the bedside table, frowning suspiciously.

''And..are we late..?''

The emperor hid his smirk behind his mug.

''maybe''

''Freeza!!''

The ex fighter jumped out of bed face turning white.

''I don't want them to think I made them wait so I could nap!!''

''relax, it won't kill them to wait a bit. I always arrive late to family meeting anyway.. They know I have better things to do.''

'' well.. Guess I better hurry up..''

Yamcha walked towards the bathroom a bit annoyed but still stopped to ask

''Do you want to join me?''

''I already took a shower ''

Freeza pointed to his bathrobe and faked an apologetic smile. The human gasped in betrayal.

'' without me?? ''

The emperor chuckled

'' My apologises dear, perhaps next time..''

He purred the end of his sentence, his tail waving side to side playfully behind him.

''humf!'' Yamcha faked another dramatic pout and closed the doors, hopping that his fiancé would still end up joining him in the oversized shower.

15 minute later he finally exited the comfort of the water closet still making sure his wild mane would stay slick back. He was caught off guard when he noticed his fiancé wearing actual clothing. A mix between a purple open chest suit and a armor? he had shoulder pads that looked kinda metallic. the rest of the expensive fabric was decorated by complex silver patterns sewed into it.

''wow..since when do you wear clothes? ''

''when I feel like it. Also I thought it would be nice to match''

The icejin pointed to a similar suit laying on the queen sized bed. Yam shook his head.

'' that's waaaay too fancy for me love..And you know it.''

''humf..I thought you wanted to impress my family..''

Freeza smiled mischievously knowing he had won this round. yam sighed in defeat and went to pick up the suit when his fiancé ruffled his hair vigorously, destroying his hard work.

''hé! It took me super long to make them stay like that!''

'' Trust me, you look better with your usual style..''

Yam was about to find somekind of argument to defend his choice of hairstyle when there was a knock at the door. Freeza immediately looked annoyed, who dared disturb them? The human cringed a little, already feeling pity for the person on the otherside.

''state your purpose you have 5 sec''

The door opened just a crack, showing what looked like a very nervous soldier. Yamcha didn't recognize the logo on his armor. He clearly wasn't one of Freeza man's.

'' Herms..I..I am terribly sorry to disturb you! But..Your brother, Mr. Cooler send me to make sure you would be arriving soon, They..Hurm..Have been waiting for a few hours already and..''

''TELL ''Mister Cooler'' we'll be ready soon, now scram!''

The emperor pointed his finger in a threatening manner, making the messenger run off with a yelp. Freeza readjusted his suit with a ''huff'' and muttered

'' let's not make them wait any longer..I don't want my bother sending his entire stupid army at our bedroom door..''

 

They were now walking slowly down a corridor, going toward the main exit of the ship were the icejin family would be waiting for them. Yamcha hands were sweating and he kept playing with the silver buttons on his suit. He really wished that they could walk faster, but Freeza was taking his sweet time, looking uncharastically tense and silent, his tail unmoving and slightly dragging on the floor. It was almost as if they were heading to an execution, their execution.

''so..herm..'' Yamcha tried, swallowing nervously. '' what did you tell your family about me? ''

The emperor looked even more uncomfortable and turned his head away from him.

''..things..''

Yam frowned.

'' you..told them I was human..right?'''

Freeza did not respond.

''you didn't tell them??!''

'' NO. It's not important, You know why? Because we'll say hi, and leave immediately! and with a bit of luck they won't have the chance to speak!''

Yam was taken back by the sudden outburst.

''what? that's not what we agreed on! We were going to stay at least one night! How am a supposed to get to know them??''

''well trust me, you don't want to do that.''

The two were suddenly interrupted by the sound of voices. LOTS of voices, right outside the exit that they were now in front of . Freeza eyes widened and he approached the edge of the ship followed by Yamcha. They were now standing a few meters above the ground and right underneath them were a few thousand aliens, all chatting among themselves. Most if not all were wearing the same uniform that the messenger had. The crowd was separated in patterns that formed a big semicircle, and in the middle of it, standing tall and proud in front of an impressively big castle was..Freeza family..King Cold and Cooler. As soon as everyone noticed the couple, all sound died instantly. All eyes were on them. The ex fighter gulped nervously and reached instinctively for his fiancé's hand,, squeezing it hard. The platform they were standing on started to move and to extend towards the ground, bringing them slowly but surely to the intimidating figures. Freeza whispered angrily.

'' how dare they! I asked for this to be a privet event! What is this buffoonery?''

'' M..Maybe they were really exited and wanted to surprise us..?'' Yamcha chuckled nervously, the icejin responded by squeezing his hand harder, making the human wince a little. The ex fighter focused his attention back to the pair a few meters in front of them. He locked eyes with the King. For an instant there was surprise and a bit of confusion on the tall icejin face. It quickly turned to disgust and anger. Yamcha was suddenly thankful for the audience. Maybe they wouldn't dare explode him in front of everyone. Also, if the ramp wasn't moving them he doesn't think he would have the strength to move closer. King Cold was now looking at his son with an angry and questioning stare. Freeza held eye contact not saying a word while the platform finally came to a stop right in front of the duo. The silence was so thick you could probably swim in it. None of them said a thing. Yamcha slightly wanted to disappear into the ground at that moment. But after another 10 second of unbearable silence he gatterd up his courage and extended his hand to shake. Maybe he could still save this.

'' hi..You must be Freeza father! You're..really tall..NOt that it's a bad thing! I just..mean..compare to him..Ha ha''

Welp, he screwed that one up. The giant glared daggers at the ring on Yamcha extended hand, not moving to shake it. The human looked elsewhere, awkwardly letting his hand down, pretending that the interaction didn't just happen.

''Where's..your partner..?'' inquired the dark purple icejin while looking Yamcha up and down with a questioning stare. Freeza ''tsk'' and snapped back''

'' He's right here, Have you become blind? ''

Cooler rised an eyebrow unimpressed and looked back between Yamcha and his brother, not sure for who he felt worse. Finally , King Cold opened his mouth.

'' Are you playing a prank on us Freeza? Are you seriously saying that..This'' he waved his fingers at the human. ''...is what you choose to rule with you?''

Freeza crossed his arms in a defensive manner.

'' is this really how you greet us? Humf..'' The emperor turned to his fiancé who was fronzen in place.

'' lets go Yamcha, we are clearly not welcome here..''

''wait'' Cold whispered between gritted teeth.

'' it's just..unexpected that's all..'' He shot another glare at the human as he spoke.

''stay at least for dinner..We..need to talk..Further'' at that the giant stood up straight and turned to walk towards the enormous door of the castel, not waiting for a answer. Cooler looked at the couple for another moment, tried to hid a smirk and went to follow  
his father. The pair just stood there, surrounded by an army of really uncomfortable soldiers. Yamcha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and looked at his angry fiancé.

'' I..think they like me?'

Freeza smacked him with his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp! (again sorry if its a bit clonqui, and feel free to point out major spelling mistake if you see them, )


	3. the dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go, i made extra sure there would be a LOT less spelling mistakes in that one, ( got someone to look at the spelling before writting it there) enjoy = )

The room they were in was..for a lack of a better word..Huge. Yamcha really didn't get why three people would need such a big place to live in. Well, not even live in technically. This was more like a summer home.. or a meeting place? He wasn't sure. Honestly, all he knew was that they used this place ( and the planet ) to meet up sometime. Though he guessed it hadn't happened in a while.. It was a bit dusty in places.

 

Freeza was walking back and forth angrily while Yamcha was sitting on the large bed, bouncing a little, trying to calm his pissed off fiancé.

 

'' This is ridiculous! I knew we shouldn't have come, but NOOO! I had to cave in! We should leave before embarrassing ourselves further! ''

 

'' Love, please..It's not that bad! They were just surprised! And..Herm.. They asked us to stay for dinner! I mean, that has to be good.. right?''

 

''THEY TRIED PUTTING US IN DIFFERENT ROOMS!! '' 

 

The angry icejin banged his fist on a table, breaking it, and sending shards of polished wood everywhere.

 

''Herm..well.. Maybe they didn't want us..to.. do stuff ? ..You know..''

 

''Dear god..'' The emperor facepalmed, groaning a bit and continued.

 

''Listen..You don't know my family, they..''

 

Getting a bit annoyed, the human interrupted him.

 

'' Well, maybe i don't know anything about your family because you never talk about them, AND you avoided all my questions on the way here!''

 

Freeza looked a bit surprised for an instant. He opened his mouth to respond but Yamcha continued.

 

'' Listen, just give me a chance to try to get on their good side! That's all I'm asking you. Let's stay a bit , and if it doesn't work, then fine, you were right.''

 

His fiancé stared at him, unmoving, lips in a thin line.

 

'' One night. After that, were leaving. IS that clear ?''

 

The human nodded in a silent thank you. Freeza shook his head.

 

'' I swear, of all the people and creature that crossed my path, you are the most suicidal of them all..''

 

Yamcha smiled and got up to put his hands on his fiancé shoulders, bringing him closer.

 

'' Well..Yeah, I asked you to marry me, didn't I ? ''

 

The emperor chuckled a bit 

 

''indeed..It was quite the surprise.. Who knew humans could be so courageous..''

 

The icejin gripped the front of the human suit, bringing him closer to his face, His tail wrapping itself around Yamcha's leg.

 

'' Does that mean i get to remove the suit ?''

 

The ex fighter tried, glancing at what was left of the one Freeza had.. ''removed'' in a fit of rage when entering the room.

 

'' Nope! ''

 

The lizard flicked the hopeful man on the forehead before letting go of the purple fabric.

 

'' Ouch! That's just cruel now..'' The human rubbed his head, a fake pout on his face.

 

'' my apologies dear, It's just so rare to see you wearing proper clothing , I just have to make it last..''

 

He trailed a black nail across Yamcha torso. The human snickered, putting his hand on the lizard lower back, pressing their bodies together.

 

''Any chance i could change your mind? ''

 

''hummm.. Depends how good your arguments are..'' 

 

He wrapped his arms around the human neck, his tail now curling slowly behind him. Welp, Yamcha didn't mind this change of mood at all.. He leaned in for a kiss when.

 

'' KNOCK, KNocK''

 

The human sight instantly. There goes their moment.. and his effort in calming his fiancé down..

The icejin growled, more than annoyed.

 

'' Who's there?! ''

 

The door, again, opened just a crack to reveal the same nervous messenger than last time. Wow, that poor guy sure has a shitty job. Thought Yamcha.

 

'' I..I apologize again sir! I just.. Came to inform you that you should present yourself to the dinning room in.. an hour..''

 

There was a small awkward pause when the messenger saw the duo still clinging to one another.

 

'' Herm..That's all..'' The soldier left quickly, not waiting to see if he would blow up or not. Understandable. Yamcha turned his head back to his compagnon with a cheeky grin.

 

''wow! you didn't threaten him right away, congrats love. ''

 

'' Ho, shut up, You know that i don't need to speak to threaten someone..''

 

The lizard narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on the human to prove his point. Yamcha felt a shiver run down his back, Lord he loved when the emperor gave him that look. Guess danger always excited him. He leaned in close, brushing his lips on the corner of his smirking fiancé's mouth.

 

'' Do I have my lord permission to continue ? ''

 

Freeza wicked smile grew bigger. 

 

'' you do..''

 

An hour was just what they needed to relaxe, thought Yamcha as their lips met.

 

 

When they arrived, the dining room was devoid of life. Guess the others didn't want to wait for them again. That's fair.

They sat down next to one another at the large table, Yamcha couldn't help but notice that the chair in front of him was way bigger than the others..Welp, It was easy to see were King Cold would be sitting.. He gulped nervously. He had this, he thought, drumming his fingers on the table, not really convinced. If there was a clock in this place it probably  would have filled the room with rhythmic Klicks. But there was nothing in the dining room to cover the absence of words being spoken. Just a long silence while they waited. The emperor was sitting straighter than ever, hands clasped together on the table, face tense and unmoving. Yamcha placed one of his hands on the ones of his fiancé.

 

'' Hey, it's okay love.. It's just an awkward family Dinner. We got this!''

 

Freeza scoffed a bit and replied

 

'' Your confidence is admirable.. It truly is..''

 

The doors opened suddenly, making the couple turn around to see the two other icejin entering the room. Not surprisingly, the King still looked pissed. Yamcha had never seen someone sit in such a passive aggressive manner before. Cooler seemed in a lot better mood than his father, holding eye contact with his brother, smiling smugly. Freeza responded by glaring back at him. Now that everyone were sitting, the silence was back and stronger than ever. Nobody seemed eager to sart a conversation. But that wasn't going to discourage Yamcha. 

 

'' so! Hum, what's on the menu tonight ? I promise that i'm not a difficult eater.. Herm, not saying that you would serve something bad! I just mean that..I like a lot of things..Yea. But i did have an indigestion the first time i ate space food..''

 

Nailed it.

 

Nobody responded. Well, at least he was right about the awkward part of the dinner.. 

Just then, a side door opened, letting in servants carrying glasses and bottles filled with unknown beverage. they also placed a small bowl next to his cutlery. Yamcha peered into it. it was also filled with liquid..

He guessed it was some kind of soup or something. Didn't smell like anything.. He didn't want to be rude by looking hesitant, so he took one of his spoons and took a sip right away. Hum, it didn't taste like anything either.

 

'' hey, what kind of soup is that ? It..taste..Herm..Tasty? ''

 

''Yamcha..'' 

 

He turned towards his fiancé who was now whispering to him, slightly tugging at his sleeve.

 

'' That's for cleaning your forks and knives.. Not for consumption..''

 

The ex fighter blinked at the lizard for a moment, spoon still in his mouth. He promptly placed it back down on the table. He chuckled, embarrassed, trying to sit a bit straighter. 

 

'' ha! I Knew that..I was..Just joking around! You like jokes, right sir? ''

 

He tried making little finger gun motion towards cold, But the giant was less than amused by his efforts. Freeza actually put his face in his hand, shaking it slightly before muttering.

 

''dear god..''

 

Cooler started chuckling quietly, earning another glare from his brother. The side door reopened, and this time actual food was brought out. Lots of seafood Yamcha noted. While the servants were busy putting everything  down, the older sibling grabbed one of the dark bottles sitting on the table, pouring himself a glass of the sweet-scented liquid. He then looked at the human, bringing the glass to his lips.

 

''so, how did you two.. Meet ? I am not really familiar with your planet, but i don't think space travel is common on your world.. correct? ''

 

He shot a glance at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Yamcha grabbed one of the other bottles and also poured himself a glass, he did the same for his fiancé who nodded at him as a silent thank you.

 

''ha well..'' The ex fighter scratched his head smiling a bit.

 

'' I don't really know where to begin! But yea, indeed i did not run into Freeza in the middle of space, Ha, that would have been terrifying. What actually happened, is that he started following me around on the planet. That was also terrifying in the beginning actually.. But he came so often it became normal, and..OW! '' 

 

He stopped, startled when he felt a small kick underneath the table. He turned to the emperor who was staring at him with an expression that probably meant, ''shut up'' 

He was even more startled to hear king Cold actually speak for the first time since he sat down.

 

''So, You were abandoning your duties to Frequent..'' He paused to grimace. '' ..Your plaything world? '' 

 

Yamcha felt a bit offended at the choice of word. But said nothing, choosing to focus his attention on the food in front of him.

 

'' No, i did not abandon my duties! I was just taking small breaks! I am allowed to relax aren't I ?'' 

 

The white icejin crossed his arms defensively. His father did not respond, but went back to glaring daggers into the human, which said human did his best to ignore.

Cooler spoke up again, now swirling his glass slowly.

 

'' well, you must be really important and influential back on your planet, if my brother took interest in you, and even neglected his empire to visit you..''

 

'' i did not neglect it! AND yes, for your information, he was, ''

 

Ouf, Obvious lie was obvious. Yam tried to avoid eye contact with the older brother who was now staring at him, eyebrows still raised and face half hidden in his glass. Well, this could be going way worse thought Yamcha as he tried to cut through his food. It was really tough. King Cold was still hostile towards him, but at least Freeza's brother seemed fine or unbothered by his presence. Which was.. More than good for the human. He finally managed to get a tiny piece of his meal onto his fork and into his mouth. Dam, it was REALLY tough to chew. He felt his fiancé relax a tiny bit, sipping from his glass next to him.

 

'' so, how do you two plan on having children? ''

 

Yamcha choked a bit on the piece of concreate he was trying to swallow, and Freeza spat out most of his drink back inside his glass, caught off guard by cooler's question. Cold looked absolutely horrified and disgusted. He turned to his oldest son, irked that he would have the thought of bringing this subject up in the  first place. But the culprit of the sudden unease was still smiling smugly, finding it hilarious.

Still choking and red faced, Yamcha waved his hands frantically.

 

'' It'S..KOFF, A bit early to ..KOFF, Discuss having kids! KOFF! I don't even know if it could be possible! KOFF!

 

He paused, turned to his fiancé, still coughing.

 

'' is it possible!? KOFF!''

 

Freeza was turning violet, looking back and forth between his brother and Yamcha. Cold gritted his teeth.

 

'' Cooler, WOULD you mind NOT asking such nauseating and distasteful questions? We are eating.. For god sake..''

 

The unapologetic icejin shrugged.

 

'' i was just trying to create small talk.. That is all. ''

 

He peered back at his brother with a sneer. The tension was tangible between the two. Cooler had finally found something to taunt his brother about, and he sure as hell was going to exploit it as much as he could.

 

'' well, your small talk is embarrassing, for you, and everyone else here! You should quit while your ahead..'' Said Freeza , still purple.

 

'' ho please, if i wanted to truly embarrass everyone here, i would just let your pet talk w..GN! '' Cooler winced at his brother sudden kick under the table.

 

'' Gn..You want to play that game hu? '' Said the icejin , still wincing in pain, clenching his fists.

 

'' You should know better than initiating games you can't win… Brother..'' Hissed Freeza, imitating his sibling posture. Yamcha sank deeper into his seat, not really looking forward to being stuck in the middle of a battle. All three of them jumped when Cold massive fist came down upon the table, making a loud bang. 

 

'' you two calm down this instant! What did i say about fighting at the table?!'' 

 

Cooler looked down and mumbled something incomprehensible, while Freeza just huffed and crossed his arms. The king sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose before muttering to himself.

 

'' I swear..The only good thing about this ridiculous situation, is that it will be over in a month or so..''

 

Yamcha frowned a bit

 

'' what do you mean by..''

 

The giant interrupted him,

 

'' I mean that soon, my son will hopefully be bored of playing with you and bring you back to your pathetic planet or kill you, which i can't wait for, because this is an embarrassement to our lineage!''

 

The ex fighter clutched his knife and fork, wide eyes and completely baffled. Did he hear that right? 

 

'' ex.. excuse me?? '' 

 

'' you heard me,  plaything'' Cold spitted out the last word like it was venom. Yamcha actually started to feel angry now. Before he could find something to say, The king turned to his son.

 

''You know, you could have just told me that you were starting to crave a relationship. I would have found you a suitable mate, instead of this.. Preposterous and temporary solution..'' 

 

Now it was Freeza turn to be baffled, he leaned  a bit forward.

 

'' you would have found me a what?! Do you think I am unable to find myself a proper partner?? '' 

 

His father scoffed bitterly

 

'' well, you are clearly demonstrating that you can't..''

 

Yam was now full on glaring at King Cold while aggressively trying to cut his food.

 

'' PArdon me SIR, But i am pretty sure your son is fully capable of deciding what he wants. He isn't a child''

 

Cold looked back at him , pissed.

 

'' No, Pardon ME, But i think i know my son better than a low class toy he picked up from a primitive planet!'' 

 

Yamcha started cutting his food with even more vigor.

 

'' If you know your son so fricking well, than why does he barely mentions your existence and fricking dreads visiting you!? ''

 

The piece of food Yamcha was abusing finally burst, and sprayed all it's filling on the angry giant in front of him. The human stopped, jaw dropped. HO GOD THIS CAN'T BE GOOD. King cold was still like a statue, and no one said a word. Cooler then started laughing, banging one of his hands on the table repeatedly.

 

'' I..I..'' Yamcha tried, but was interrupted by Freeza suddenly getting up, violently pushing his chair back and leaving the room stomping. The human stared at the closed doors for 5 seconds before realising that he was now alone with a really , REALLY angry icejin covered in food , and another one who was still laughing, head now on the table.

 

'' i...think that I'm going to have to skip dessert..'' He leaped out of his chair and ran after his fiancé, the glare of king Cold still burning on the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably be shorter, and come sooner, X))


	4. Anger and doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> attention sa va chauffer!!!

Yamcha ran through the place like the Devil was after him, even if.. he was the one chasing the Devil. He was thankful for the small trail of damage that Freeza had left on his way to the bedroom, because he doesn't think he would have been able to find the room otherwise.. This place was HUGE, and the corridors all looked the same wherever he went. Out of breath, the human finally saw the door of their sleeping quarter, who had been left slightly open. He slowed down and listened for a moment. Yep, he could definitely hear his fiancé passing back and forth, like he often did when he was pissed. Taking in a long breath, the ex fighter entered the room expecting to find it halfway gone into oblivion.. But to his surprise, it was mostly fine..Except for a few piece of fourniture there and there..Either Freeza wasn't as angry as he thought, or his fiancé had used the little self control he had to spear their sleeping area.. Yamcha hoped it was the first option..

 

'' See what happened?! I was right! I'm always right! And now were leaving before i decide to eradicate a part of my brother's army as a stress reliever! God what a mess!''

The emperor didn't even looked at him while he continued his tirade, to busy drilling metaphorical holes into the ground with his eyes. Yamcha, still a bit winded by his sprint for life, crossed his arms and frowned.

 

'' hey, before you continue, could you explain to me WHY you thought it would be a good idea to leave me alone with your dad, who, am pretty sure, wishes my violent death? ''

The lizard stopped, but still didn't look up at the human.

 

'' I know they would never dare harm you..they wouldn't want to deal with me if that happened. And i just.. couldn't bare staying in this.. This circus! This stupid joke of a family meeting!'' Freeza sent a small accusing glance in his direction

 

'' okay, okay, it got a bit out of hand towards the end, I admit it. But, it's not like i could just sit there and say nothing! You heard how he was speaking to us! I had to do something! ''

 

'' Ho, I'm sure you did our cause justice by spraying my father with your food, AND by arguing with him! '' Freeza slammed his hand on the window sill, turning away completely from the human. Yamcha could still see his irritated expression in the reflection. He seemed pretty close to explode. But, like hell Yam was going to drop this argument there! 

 

''Ho, Because i should have sat still and just take everything he thrown at me like he was right? I'm sorry, but how is your dad ever going to change if no one confronts him about his shitty way of thinking!'' Freeza tensed up even more.

 

'' My father will never change! Don't you get it?! It's useless to try! It's just humiliating to see you even attempt it! '' 

 

Ouch, now this kind of hurt. 

Yamcha felt some weird angry sadness snake it's way into his chest.

 

'' So you agree with your family then? I'm to embarrassing to present? I'm.. To shameful and unimportant to even try getting a bit of respect from your dad and brother? '' The tyrant finally turned around, face still tense with anger. 

 

'' that's not what i meant!'' 

 

'' Well, i don't see you denying it! '' Freeza turned his gaze back to the floor, angrily muttering something. 

Yamcha waited for an answer, but it never came. He felt his ribcage tighten in a sudden wave of doubt and sadness. He gritted his teeth in an effort to keep talking. He had to know. 

 

'' is it true then..? are you just keeping me around because i amuse you? Because you were bored and needed a temporary distraction? A little pet to spoiled '' 

 

Freeza snapped his head back up, taken aback, violet and face contorted with indignation. 

 

'' if this was true, you would be already dead and buried!! Do you really think i would let someone like you speak to me with THIS tone of voice?! '' 

 

'' Ho, i Don't know your highness! Maybe I'm still breathing because you judged that I still have a month of distraction to offer you, just like your father said!!''  The emperor marched right up to Yamcha, The human didn't even have the time to register his action before he was slapped so hard he flew across the room and collided with a wall, making a dent into it. He gasped for a moment, out of pain but also shock. He opened his eyes to see his fiancé breathing heavily. The hand sporting the golden ring who was used to send Yamcha flying was still in the air. The lizard wore an expression that the human could not quite identify.

 

'' If you doubt me so much, Then why did you ask for my hand!? '' There was a strange and unfamiliar note in the emperor voice that did not belong. But Yamcha did not hear it immediately, ears filled with a buzzing anger. He was seething and said the first thing that came to mind.

 

'' Good question ''

 

 He regretted it As soon as the words left his mouth. He slammed  his lips shut and opened his eyes wide.

 

The emperor face dropped instantly, all wrath leaving his expression. His hand fell back to his side. Yamcha tried to say something, anything! But it stayed stuck in his throat. He had never seen this look on his fiancé face. But the vulnerability did not even last an instant. As soon as it appeared, it got swept away by another hard stare. Freeza narrowed his eyes and his mouth stretched into a thin line. He spoke quietly and calmly. Terrifyingly so.

 

'' I think you should take a walk… Dear'' 

 

The human got himself out of the wall, and kept his gaze low, to ashamed to meet the icy stare of his fiancé. He paused when grabbing the door knob.

 

'' I'll come back in a few hours..'' He whispered before closing the door behind him.

 

 

Once the door was shut and he heard the slow and dragging steps of Yamcha walking away, the emperor let out a long breath. But he did not move. He did not blink, he stayed there, staring at the polished surface of the door, arms crossed and tail unmoving.

 

He suddenly felt really tired. He marched toward the only piece of furniture still standing in the room, the bed. He crawled onto it, curling into a ball, eyes wide open.

For the first time in his life, the tyrant did not know what to do. It was so overwhelmingly frustrating that he actually felt calm. He looked at his ring. So simple.. just like his human.. 

 

He hugged the piece of metal to his chest. 

 

The lizard heard the door opening . It wasn't Yamcha. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp! that happen


	5. the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw man, im still so paranoid about making mistakes, i recheck like 5 time, but some still manages to slip trough T- T i just hope its not making the fic annoying to read or something  
> xDD

One year and 8 months ago.

 

The weather was really pleasant that evening. The breeze ruffled the plants and trees outside gently, and the crickets filled the air with their pleasant melody. Nights like this made Yamcha nostalgic. It reminded him of his younger years when he lived in the wilderness, without a roof and without rules. Time sure flies. All he wanted to do in this moment was to go outside and relax undernearh the stars, like he used to. And so he did. He bid Puar a good night before leaving the house to walk a little. After a bit of aimless wandering, he finally found the perfect spot to stargaze. He patted the grass close to the only tree on the little hill, and laid down, hands underneath his head and eyes glued to the shiny dots sprinkled in the night sky.

 

Not so long ago he would have dreaded being alone with his thoughts, because it would have reminded him that he was in fact, alone. He didn't really blame his friends, they were all busy and had family's of their own now. But..things were different now, he wasn't alone anymore. Yamcha grinned a bit, still looking at the sky.

 

'' I know you're here, you know? '' 

 

He heard a chuckle coming from not to far behind him.

 

'' I wasn't trying to hide my presence dear.'' 

 

The human felt the emperor walk closer to him. He finally came into view, standing right next to him peering down, an eyebrow raised. 

 

'' what are you doing..On the ground ? '' 

 

'' I'm stargazing. '' 

 

'' Wasting time then..''

 

Yamcha patted the grass next to him, still grinning.

 

'' want to waste time with me? '' 

 

The lizard rolled his eyes. '' I suppose I have nothing better to do at the moment..'' The ex fighter heard the hint of a smile in the icejin voice. He chuckled and Freeza flicked him on the arm.

 

'' Ow! '' Yamcha laughed some more at the lizard's annoyance. It was funny how not so long ago he would have been terrified to even be in the Tyrant's presence. It was strange how fast he got use to the icejin.. Honestly, he was still kind of scared, but he's pretty sure that if Freeza wanted to harm or kill him, he would have done so by now, And Yamcha wasn't about to decline company. Yea okay, it sounded really desperate when you said it like that.. But loneliness wasn't the only reason the human liked the lizard's presence. It was the first reason, of course.. But after a few months, Yamcha found more and more reasons to genuinely look forward to their encounters..And flirting. He had try to give a few positive answers to Freeza's advances, but he was still awkward and cautious. He frankly didn't really know how he felt, or if he just didn't want to acknowledge what he wanted out of shame..

But ..There was a question that had been floating in the back of his mind for a while.. Regarding this whole situation.. It had been 4 months since the beginning of their interactions, and maybe, now would be a good time to bring it up.

 

'' hey, can i ask you something?'' Yamcha said while turning his head slightly to glimpse at the emperor who had decided to sit cross-legged instead of laying down.

 

'' ask away'' 

 

'' well..I was wondering..'' Yamcha paused to look away, a bit nervous. '' ..You're..You know, really powerful and important or whatever..'' My god he was bad at talking when under stress. Freeza glanced his way, now curious.

 

'' Yes, and your point is?''

 

'' well hum.. I mean..You know, With your status and everything..'' The human looked back up shyly. ''..Why choose to hang out with me?''

 

The tyrant actually looked a bit surprise by the question, like he hadn't thought about it himself. He opened his mouth to respond but closed it, frowning for a second. Yamcha quickly added,

 

'' you don't have to answer if you don't want to! Ha, ha,.. I was just a bit curious.. IT's no big deal.. Ha..'' The lizard suddenly regained his composure and smirked, abruptly placing his hands on the ground , right on either side of the human's head, leaning a bit on top of him. 

 

''what kind of answer do you want from me.. _Yamcha_ '' The way the emperor murmured his name send shivers down his spine. He gulped and chuckled nervously, he doesn't think he had ever seen Freeza this close before. He could see the details of his crimson irides and feel his icy breath on his cheeks, contrasting with how hot he suddenly felt. 

 

'' Herm.. I.. I don't know ? The one to my question..? I.. I guess..?'' The icejin got even closer, their lips were barely touching, his body pressed itself onto his. Yamcha held his breath, eye wide and unblinking. His heart was hammering so fast that it was the only thing he could hear beside the wind. He could feel Freeza's tail caress his legs. Ho god

 

'' Do you desire your lord human?'' 

 

He did.

 

their lips smashed together and If the ex fighter was expecting a gentle kiss, well, he sure was surprised, it was all teeth and tongue. Yamcha gripped Freeza's back, letting out a little whine from the aggressivity of the kiss. The lizard growled a bit and squeeze the human's body possessively to his, making said human gasp in the process. Yamcha was left a panting mess when the lizard finally separated their lips. Ho god, there would definitely be bruises on his ribcage tomorrow. He was fairly surprise at the emperor feral behavior, But not unpleased by it. The lizard smiled, satisfied and got up. Yamcha wanted to protest but the emperor shushed him with a finger. 

 

'' _shh_ , I think that's enough for a first taste..'' He turned to leave, still smirking,  but stopped to add in a teasing voice. '' perhaps I'll give you more soon.. if you're good while I'm gone..'' 

 

He then took off into the night, out of sight in a instant. Yamcha watched, flustered and still processing what happened.

 

Hey, that's funny..

Freeza never answered his question..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all like it so far, lol. its funny how i try yo make it a lighter or a funny fic , but i cant help but put drama in it, help


	6. what a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, there is going to be a bit of swearing at the end of this one, XD just so you know

Yamcha had been walking for at least an hour now.. The corridors were endless and he didn't even know where he was anymore. Not that he really cared. Even if he knew how to get back to the room, he probably wouldn't have the courage to face his fiancé.

He sighed and unbuttoned the front of his extravagant suit. _God,_ he felt awkward and out of place in it… Well, the suit wasn't really the only thing that made him feel that way in this place.. He slumped his shoulders even more, dragging his feet on the floor with each step. What a mess.. All he had ever wanted from this whole thing was to get to know his fiancé's family a bit better.. To get their approval.. He could now see what a foolish optimist he had been. All he had managed to do was, get insulted, laughed at and start a fight between Freeza and his family. Well..at least, he wasn't unfamiliar with the first two.

 

Yamcha stopped when he saw his reflection on one of the rare windows. He looked utterly defeated. They were right.. He really was pathetic.. Why was Freeza even bothering with him? He could find anything and anyone better than him. Someone who he wouldn't be ashamed to present to his family.. Yam touched the glass, feeling it's coldness. His ring glimmered in the dim light for a moment, distracting him from the reflection. He caressed it bitterly. Maybe.. Maybe he had rushed into this.. Did he really want to marry Freeza and stay by his side as long as he could? Yes, he did. Was deciding on that after only two Years a bit too fast? Probably..

The emperor was not a partner that you could take lightly, and Yamcha knew that , but.. HE wanted it so much! He gripped the window sill  still staring at himself, frustrated. He wanted to be happy like the rest of his friends! He wanted to feel important and appreciated! He wanted to feel loved! And He had found all of that! Freeza had given him all he had ever wanted! Why was he doubting everything now? Just because of one stupid evening and fight? Because of his insecurities? Because..Because.. He loosened his grip on the window, a realization that bothered him a bit more than he would like to admit, suddenly crossed his  mind.

Freeza had never said that he loved him..

 

He took a step back rubbing his face with his hands, Tired.

For the first time in a year, all he wanted was to be back on earth, home with his friend, and to relax among familiar faces.. Just a tiny break to clear his mind.. Yea, that sounded nice..

He turned to continue his aimless walk, and was turning the corner when he was suddenly colliding with a body.

 

''OW!'' The ex fighter grimaced and touched his already throbbing forehead. He opened his eyes, annoyed and ready to give a piece of his mind to the jackass who had literally ran into him. He gasped when he realized who was also groaning in pain in front of him. It was the Fricking messenger!!

 

'' YOU!'' Yamcha pointed at him with childlike wonder. The young soldier flinched and grew pale when he recognised the human.

 

'' Ho! I'm..I'm so sorry sir! I wasn't looking where i was going! I swear! please don't tell your Husband! '' The white haired alien pleaded while slowly backing away, hands in front of him in surrender, ready to bolt. Yam waved his hands, trying to reassure the soldier. '' Wait! Don't worry, Its okay! You're not in trouble!'' The messenger relaxed slightly, lowering his hands. Yamcha scratched the back of his head, not to sure what to say now.. They both stared at each other, the soldier clearly waiting for permission to leave.

 

'' heum, Hey! Sorry about my fiancé's behavior earlier today, he's a bit irritable sometime, ha ..''

The alien raised an eyebrow, a bit confused.

 

'' ho..No, it's fine. I'm used to it..With my job and all..''

 

'' yea, being a messenger here must suck..HErm..I mean..'' A crap, he had already made it awkward.. Yamcha cringed internally at his lack of social skills. But instead of looking offended, the blue man sighed in defeated manner.

 

'' yea, tell me about it.. No one wants to do it! So guess who get's everyone else tasks! The newbie! Pff..'' The messenger paused, realizing something. '' hey, sir.. Now that i think about it, what are you doing here? This section of the base is for the guards and workers.'' 

 

Ho, well, that explained the lack of fancy decoration thought Yamcha.. A wait.. Now he had to explain why he had walked as far as possible from the bedrooms..

Noticing the lack of answer from the miserable looking human, the soldier added. '' do..you want me to show you the way back to your quarters? '' The ex fighter stood a bit straighter, rapidly responding. '' NO' NO, herm..I'm fine, you Don't need to do that..''

The tone of his voice told the blue alien all he needed to know. He immediately gave a sympathetic smile to the human, eyebrows furrowed in understanding.

 

'' if you'd like sir, you could come and relax in the rest area. There's usually  drinks too. '' Yamcha pondered the offer.. Drinking was the last thing he should be doing right now.. But damn, the sweet thought of distracting himself with alcohol was more than tempting.. He gave in 

 

'' god, yes'' 

 

The messenger motioned him to follow, and so he did, without hesitation. 

Well, at least he had made a friend..

 

 

The rest area was packed with soldiers. most of them were giving the human weird looks, wondering what the hell he was doing there. It didn't bother Yamcha all that much, he was to busy drinking and listening to his new found companion, who was actually pretty chill. Apparently, he had enrolled because his family wanted him to go fight or something, it wasn't clear..

 

''..And so, that's how my first week ended..'' The blue man stopped his rambling to take a quick swig of the bottle he was holding. He let out a satisfied ''haa'', and turned back to the human '' Soooo, what's your reason for being here? Did you get kidnap or something? ..like, did he see you, and was like, nice, let me take that with me? '' Yam laughed bitterly and also drank from his bottle before responding. '' na, I followed him willingly..I'm the one who asked for his hand..'' 

The messenger choked a bit on his drink and slammed his hand on the table, bewilderment on his face. 

 

'' WHAT?? Wait..you actually..Like.. Or love HIM? HOw? WhY? '' the sudden outburst attracted the attention of a few guards but they quickly turned away, uninterested. Yamcha sighed and unconsciously played with his ring. it's funny, it was almost like it was vibrating a bit. He wondered,  what kind of answer could he give him? What made him fall in love with Freeza? Was it his dangerous red eyes? His little smirks that he showed him so often? Or maybe his adorable grumpy attitude.. Or perhaps even the feeling of finally being wanted.. Hurg..Thinking of the emperor made him feel even more like crap.. the ex fighter rested his head on the table, glancing at his bottle. Damn, it was practically empty. Noticing his misery, the messenger slid his half full bottle over to him, clearly he needed it more than him. Yamcha thanked him and immediately took a swig, slamming it back down and whipping his mouth. He took a deep breath. 

 

'' Freeza was right.. We should never have come here.. I don't know what i was expecting..'' He furrowed his brows and added, frustrated. '' ..at the same time..its not my fault that his dad is a giant fricking prick!'' again, a few soldiers turned their heads, a bit horrified and impressed to see someone with the balls to insult the King out loud. The messenger scoffed.

 

'' yea, well.. His brother is unbearable too, he's such a douchebag..'' he stopped '' please don't tell anyone i said that.'' Another soldier laughed a bit not to far from them and shouted. ''NO promise!'' The blue alien turned and shouted back '' Ho Come on! ''  

 

Yam grabbed his head, elbows on the table, groaning a little. '' I Don't know what to do now!..I mean, I'm not sure how much the opinion of his family means to him! what if he decide to just..Leave me! Because they managed to make him see what a fricking loser i am..''

 

The white haired soldier scratched his chin for a moment, thinking. '' listen.. If i may.. Lord Freeza accepted your proposal, right? '' Yamcha looked up. '' yes?''

 

'' then I'm pretty sure that if he knows you're a loser, it doesn't bother him. '' The ex fighter looked at his drinking buddy, a bit perplex. The messenger rolled his eyes and continued.

 

'' what I'm trying to say, is that, if your..''uncoolness'' or whatever you want to call it, was bothering him, he would have just never accepted your proposal! Heck, he probably would have gotten rid of you! But he hasn't! think about it! those people don't bother with beings they don't like! If your..Fiancé brought you here, to present you to his psychotic family, instead of hiding you away, never to be seen,  It probably  means that he likes you a whole fricking lot! even if he's to proud to say it out loud or directly.'' 

 

Yamcha stared at the blue man, mouth slightly open.. He was right, he was really right. He felt a lot lighter suddenly. '' but.. But what should i do about his family ?'' The soldier waved a hand dismissively.

'' Fuck 'em! Who cares what they think?'' 

Right again! Yamcha felt really pumped up now. He raised his bottle. ''Yea.. YEa! fuck what they think! Fuck what anyone thinks!''

 

'' DAMN right!'' the messenger went for a high five and Yamcha gladly took it, laughing all the while. He noticed that the room was a lot quieter than before. everyone was glancing at them.

A heck, he probably shouldn't drink more right how but damn, he felt like partying. He abruptly got up and stood on the table, bottle up in the air. He shouted.

 

'' DRINKS FOR EVERYONE TONIGHT!!'' the jaw of the messenger dropped. The absolute madman!! 

There was a awkward silence filled with hesitating glances from the soldiers, when suddenly one of them stood up and shouted back. 

 

'' HELL YEA!'' And just like that everyone in the room was screaming in approval, some were already running to get booze. The messenger tried to speak underneath the cacophony. 

 

'' well now i understand why you managed to stay with the damn space lizard, You're absolutely mad!'' 

Yamcha giggled, really starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. 

'' Yeeeeeep!! '' 

The blue soldier laughed, shacking his head.

 

Welp, looks like Yamcha wasn't going anywhere for the  few hours that would follow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are ganna get spicyyyy and the next one, but what kind of spice? surprise, surprise.  
> i hope you like the fic so far, i would be awesome to know what you think of it so far! so thanks again! merci merci,


	7. welp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, welp, welp, that one was fun to write, ( its to bad i cant put the moon emoji there, just imagine it ) il voit au traver de vos âme.

It was a lot later in the night, and Yamcha was now stumbling drunk through the corridors, still giggling like a school girl. His hair looked wilder than ever, and his suit was now trashed.Getting back to his room was taking a lot longer then expected.. Probably because of his intoxicated state, but also because his new friend had been pretty vague about the directions to take.

Man, he really had a blast, he was in a lot better mood thanks to the booze and the surprisingly nice soldiers.

hey..wait, what was his plan again..? Herm.. Yamcha leaned a bit on a wall, thinking hard. He snapped his fingers, a yes! First step, find his room.. And.. Second step was.. Finding Freeza, in his room. Basically step one, but different. He giggled some more. And step three was getting the frick out of here. 

The ex fighter abruptly stopped, almost falling over his own feet. He vaguely recognized this corridor. AT LAST! He had arrived at his destination! A crap..He didn't remember which door's belonged to his room. Ho well, his door was probably the only one unlocked or something.

He advanced, with difficulty, to the first one to his right. Locked. Alrighty! To the left then! To his surprise the knob turned underneath his weak grip. wow, he had already found it. He tried opening the door as quietly as a drunk person could. The inside of his room was bathed in darkness, he could barely see anything.

His confidence started to crumble when he noticed the sleeping form of his fiancé underneath the covers of the giant bed. He took a few hesitating steps and tried to push the door shut, not really succeeding. He stood close to the bed, unsure of what to do now.. He went back and forth between the option of climbing into bed and to hug his fiancé, or to curl into a ball next to the bed and wait till morning. Humm.. He really wanted that hug.. and the floor would be way to hard for his back..

Ho well, Bed it is then!

Yamcha jumped onto the comfy bed, hesitation now gone. He wrapped his arms tightly around his fiancé's torso, and nuzzled his face into the crook of the lizard neck, letting out a sigh of relief when the refreshing coldness of the emperor skin made contact with his face. He felt the body of Freeza tensed up suddenly. What? What did he do..? Ho wait..

Yamcha suddenly realized that his fiancé felt a lot taller than usual against him. There was a small ''clik'' that resonated in the dark bedroom, and a small lamp next to the bed turned on. Revealing Freeza's brother, Cooler. Who looked absolutely shocked.

still hugging the wrong icejin, Yamcha's eyes widened with horror.   HO GOD, WRONG LIZARD.  He tried to speak but nothing managed to leave his mouth. 

 

Next thing he knew, he was violently grabbed by the throat and shoved onto bed hard enough for him to feel the springs inside the mattress. With a face that screamed fury, Cooler sat right on top of him, one hand in the air ready to strike. 

HO GOD, HO GOD, THIS IS IT. thought Yamcha , already gasping for air. Cooler tightened his grip on the human and got closer, teeth bared.

 

'' You have exactly 5 second to explain what the hell you were trying to do here, before I beat you so hard that not even my brother would be able to recognize you.'' He loosened his grip just enough to let the human squeeze some word out. Yamcha immediately started blabbering. 

 

'' HO GOD, DONT KILL ME, THIS IS A MISTAKE! I HAD THE WRONG ROOm! I REPEAT, WRONG ROOM!'' The older brother backhanded him hard, right where Freeza had slapped him earlier, ouch.

 

'' Do you honestly think that I'm going to believe that filthy excuse of a lie? Your room is in a completely different section of the castel! There's No w..'' The icejin stopped and wrinkled his nose, sniffing the terrified human. 

 

'' Are… you drunk? '' 

Yamcha vigorously shacked his head up and down in approval, and managed to squeak out, '' and.. Very .. Lost '' 

 

The lizard straightened up with an exasperated sigh, now more annoyed than mad. He let go the ex fighter throat, who immediately started to caught, rubbing his poor cheek. Cooler pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. '' Hurg..As amusing as it is to see my brother ridicule himself by being with you, I still dont get how he tolerates having such a.. weak and pathetic partner.. Truly a mystery..'' 

 

A bit more sober now that he had stared death right in the eyes, Yamcha glared back at the older sibling, who crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow at he human silent defiance.

 

'' what? Did i offend your little ego by any chance?''  Yamcha kept staring silently before finally responding, '' Could you please get off me? You're starting to feel really heavy'' 

 

Now it was the icejin turn to look offended. He quickly got off the ex fighter, muttering venomously underneath his breath. Yam finally stood upright, dusting himself off, stealing glances at the pissed off lizard that was now sitting on the other side of the bed. He didn't know if it was the alcohol that was still swimming in his veins that made him feel way more courageous than he actually was, or if he was just really done with Freeza's family, But he really felt like confronting them right now.

 

'' hey, quick question, what's your problem? '' 

Cooler looked baffled for a moment. 

''..I beg you pardon?? '' 

 

'' I said, what's your problem. You and your dad had been nothing but..Jackass since me and freeza showed up.'' 

 

The purple icejin started to fumble with his words, completely taken aback by Yamcha's way of addressing him. The human rolled his eyes, deciding that he actually didn't really care about the answer. why did he even bother at this point. 

 

'' you know what, forget it, it doesn't matter, I'm leaving and you won't have to see me ever again.'' He got up and walked toward the door, but Cooler's sudden chuckles made him stop. 

 

'' hu, You're a fearless little creature, I guess i can give you that.. But indeed , you should leave this place while you still can..'' The ex fighter turned to see him now standing a few feet away from him. 

 

'' What do you mean by that..'' 

 

'' well, as much as i find this situation humorous, my father..does not. And it's only a matter of time before you go..Missing. If you stay here at least..'' 

 

Yamcha furrowed his brows. Was he trying to scare him? 

 

''why would you warn me? Don't you hate me too or something ?''  The lizard rolled his eyes and ''tsk''.  

 

'' You are irritating but I don't really have a real reason to hate you, for now. But if you keep being so Ill mannered, I might change my mind..'' He paused to give the human a hard glare before continuing.  ''the only reason why I'm telling you this, is because, as long as you are alive and with my brother, it means that he is no longer daddy's little Number one. And ill be damned if he regains his title so soon right after loosing it!'' The icejin clenched his fist. 

 

Yamcha cringed a little.  '' ..Did you ever think of seeing a family therapist? Maybe it would do you some good..'' 

 

Cooler did not look amuse. Welp, that was his cue to leave, ho wait..

 

'' Herm..before I go.. could you tell me the..''

 

'' Turn left at the end of all the corridors , and when you notice the big white vase, it probably means that your close to your bedroom.'' 

 

''thanks!'' Yamcha bolted out the door, not wanting to be stuck with Cooler any longer than he had to. The last thing he heard before being out of earshot was one last exasperated sigh from the icejin.

 

He ran as fast as he could, keeping an eye out for the vase. ''alright, I'll get Freeza, I'll apologise for what i said, and we'll get out of here and never look back.'' Thought Yamcha as he continued his running. He smiled a little, an idea crossing his mind. '' I wonder if Freeza would accept to get married on Earth, I've always wanted to get married on a beach..It would be so nice. Ho Well, that's just something we'll have to discuss once were out of there.'' They had a lot to talk about, and Yamcha was ready to pour his heart out. He just hoped that it would be the case for his fiancé too. Maybe he would finally hear the emperor say I lov.. 

 

He stopped his daydreaming, noticing the vase, Yes! He was there! Recognizing his door who was slightly open, he sprinted towards his room, pushing the doors wide open a big smile on his face. Out of breath he shouted, 

 

'' Freeza!'' 

 

His smile dropped instantly when he realized who was standing in the middle of his room. 

 

King cold.

 

He had his arms crossed and was looking at the human like he had been waiting for him for a while. 

 

 remembering what Cooler had said, Yamcha felt the icy claws of fear grip his entrails. He tried to turn back but he was met with two large soldiers, blocking his only escape. He quickly focused his attention back on the King who had already closed the distance between them. He was now standing in front of him, eyes full of hatred. 

 

'' Well hello, Plaything'' 

 

Before The ex fighter could even have the time to react,  Cold giant fist punched him right in the diaphragm. Yam doubled over in pain, almost falling to his knees. He choked and wheezed tasting blood in his mouth. the second fist went straight for his jaw. 

 

Yamcha blacked out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HO BOY' , LOOKS LIKE ANOTHER ONE BIT THE DUST ( Emil je sait que tu lit se message , imagine le moon emojie)


	8. dismal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that there is quite a lot of violence in this one,

The messenger yawned,

Ouf. He really shouldn't have drunk all those bottles. Being hangover on the job sucked hard.

Rubbing his tired eyes the sleepy soldier looked at his list of task for the day. The sun was just starting to rise, but he already had a lot to do. ( Because most soldiers were passed out drunk in the rest area, and guess who had to do all their task now.)

He groaned and was about to turn a corner when a group of guard, not from his army, caught his attention. He stopped to listen.

 

''..Yea, that poor guy is so dead. But, don't you think that's a bit risky to just..You know, get rid of his son's ..Partner? What if he gets really mad?..'' Another soldier laughed, rolling his eyes.

 

'' ha, well.. He's probably going to yell and stomp his foot like a child, but he'll get over it and find another one. You know how they are with people, no real attachment.'' 

The messenger felt his blood ran cold. They were definitely speaking about the human from last night.. He imagined with horror all the things that would happen to them if Lord Freeza discovered his fiancé dead. No, he had to do something, he had to help. He swallowed the lump in the throat and walked up to the soldiers as casually as possible. 

They all turned to him once they noticed his approach. He asked as politely as he could, '' Good morning! Hurm, I was wondering if any of you would happen to know the location of Lord Freeza.. You see i need to deliver something to him..'' 

One of them scratched his chin, thinking. '' Hum, I think i heard he was going to his ship the last time someone saw him, not sure tho..''

 

'' Ho that's perfect! Thank you!'' The messenger waisted no time to start running down the corridors, in direction of the exit.

 

'' please lord, tell me that i'm not to late to save all of our lives.'' 

 

 

Yamcha felt a faint light caress his closed eyelids. Groaning in pain, he felt a smooth and icy surface against his back. Wow, his jaw hurt like hell.. 

his last moment of consciousness swiftly came back to him. He snapped his eyes open, turning his head left and right in a panic.

He was laying on a table, who was at a 50 degrees angle, leaving him hanging a bit by his wrist, who were attached to said table, just above his head. The position was quite uncomfortable and his wrist were already red and irritated from holding his weight. The two soldiers that had blocked his escape earlier were standing in the shadows close by.

Someone cleared their throat and yamcha snapped his head in their direction. 

King Cold was sitting not to far from him, just on the edge of the light. 

 

'' Good morning'' He snapped his fingers and a soldier immediately punched the human in the stomach. Yam cursed through gritted teeth, wincing at the pain. Cold stood up and got closer, arms behind his back.

 

'' Good, now were sure that you're completely awake and alert.'' 

 

The ex fighter looked up at the giant, teeth still clenched. with desperation he asked '' Why are you doing this! I was leaving! Trust me, you will never have to see my face again if you let me go!''  

The King gave a disgusted grimace in his direction, like he was the most vile thing the universe had created. 

 

'' Do you really think that i would let you leave after you soiled our family's name? After corrupting my son, and humiliating me in front of my children and soldiers?!''

 

'' If this about the food incident, just so you know, that was not on purpose. Your meals are just really hard to cut..'' Cold hit him right in the stomach again, cutting Yamcha off. He winced, trying to swallow any vomit threatening to go back up his throat.

 

'' ..What..Hurg, Do you think you will accomplish by getting rid of me? You're just going to lose your son!..He's never going to forgive you!'' 

The tall icejin snickered, still looking annoyed.

 

'' there you are again, assuming you know my son better than me. Sure, he will probably get a little mad that i threw his toy away, but in the end, I know what is best for my children.'' 

Now it was Yamcha's turn to laugh a bit.

'' sure, your parenting is so flawless, there's clearly not one of your two son who suffered due to your favoritism towards the other one.''

 

King Cold immediately turned a darker shade of purple, looking royally pissed. He flicked his fingers at the human bare chest, shattering a rid. 

Yamcha opened his mouth to scream but quickly bit down on his bottom lip hard, drawing blood from it. The icejin leaned down, getting closer to the ex fighter face. 

 

'' answer me like that again, and I'll pulverize another one of your fragile little bones, is that clear?'' 

Breathing hard from the pain, Yamcha scowled at him, keeping his mouth shut. The King pressed a finger on his ribcage, applying a bit of pressure on it. 

 

'' I said, is that clear?'' 

 

'' No offence sir, but your son is better than you at making me scream.'' 

 

'' YOU LITTLE!!'' KIng Cold grabbed his hair, ready to rip his head off. He slammed the human skull a few time on the metal table, then stopped, still looking irate and ready to explode. Feeling sick, Yamcha blinked, trying to make the room stop spinning.

Thinking that King Cold was already finished with his punishment, he furrowed his brows, confused, when he felt the icejin grab his leg. He made eye contact with the wrathful giant who waited 5 long second before abruptly closing his fist as hard as he could on the human tibia, immediately transforming it into a 500 pieces puzzle game.

Now Yamcha was screaming. He wheezed and sobbed, feeling tears of pain accumulate at the corners of his eyes. He looked down at his leg and gasped in horror. It looked like bloody play-Doh , and part of his chest was already turning a ugly shade of dark blue and yellowish purple. Feeling sick ,he turned away from the mess, closing his eyes. 

He felt the King grab his other leg. 

'' Do you still feel like making smart little comments now? '' 

Yamcha shook his head violently, breathing becoming panicked. 

 

'' No. NO. I Don't'' 

Cold applied more pressure on the human good leg, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. The ex fighter tensed and started to plead between sobs, made painful due to his broken rib.

'' PLEASE SIR! I apologise! I'll shut my mouth! I Promise!'' 

Satisfied  with the pathetic begging coming from the ex fighter, The King let go of his leg, giving him a temporary moment of rest.

 

Yamcha tried burying his head in his elbow, wanting to hide his pitiful tears. He was going to die here. He was never going to see the Earth or space again. His friends would never know what happened to him. He felt another sob escape his mouth when he imagined Puar waiting for a new message that would never come. 

And worse of all.. He would never have the chance to marry Freeza on that damn beach. He would never wake up to his ruby eyes watching him fondly in the morning. Never be able to hold him tight again. all of this gone, just because he was to stubborn to listen to his fiancé's warnings. 

He closed his fist hard, feeling his ring. The slight warm vibration was still there. but it brought him very little comfort. 

King cold watched the pitiful display with disdain.

 

The sudden beeping of a electronic device caught everyone of guard, all turning their heads towards the small tablet laying on a lone table. Cold groaned, annoyed.

 

'' I thought i turned this damn thing off..'' He walked over and grabbed the device to look at the name of the caller on the screen. His face froze for an instant. He visibly hesitated but quickly grinned, getting an idea. He motioned to the guards to silence the human. They quickly immobilized him and covered his mouth, the ex fighter gave little to no resistance. 

Making sure that the human would not be visible, King Cold answered the call.

Immediately an image of the emperor was projected into the room. Yamcha eyes widened and he tried thrashing around to free himself, but the pain and the guards stopped him easily. 

The voice of Freeza resonated inside the dark chamber, Dry and impatient 

 

'' Father, pardon me for the sudden call, I was just wondering if you would happen to know the location of my fiancé. When i returned to my ship after our..Discussion, I sent a guard to fetch him..But i have had no news..''

The tyrant was still as a statue, staring at his father, like he could see through flesh. Yamcha tried to make his presence known by attempting to scream his fiancé's name through the soldier hands, only resulting in said soldier showing his fingers in his mouth and down his throat, making him gag a bit.

 

Cold faked thinking about the possible where abouts of the human, one hand on his chin, tapping it lightly.

 

''..hum, now that I think about it.. One of my soldiers mentioned seeing your pet inter your ship earlier in the evening, then a pod was seen leaving the planet..'' 

Freeza furrowed his brow, now looking angry. The words left his mouth slowly.

 

'' What are you insinuating..''

 

'' well, what I'm saying is that it's more than likely that your little toy took the opportunity to leave while you were distracted.'' Cold shook his head disapprovingly. '' I told you that you couldn't trust these creatures.. They're vermin ''

 

The emperor quickly turned another monitor on next to him to check the inventories of his ship, lips in a thin line, eyes unblinking.

Yamcha watched helplessly, blinking away tears. He was right here! So close. He prayed hard that by some crazy miracle, Freeza would pass right through the screen to take him away from here. 

 

Freeza paused, still staring at the other monitor

 

'' one of my pod is indeed missing..''

Cold glanced at the human, a dark smile on his face. Freeza spoke again, voice unnaturally calm.

 

''.. You were right.''

 

Yamcha closed his eyes, heart pierced by the words coming out of his only possible savior mouth. This was the end. Freeza last memories of him would be of a coward that left him without a word, right after a stupid fight. This realisation hurt him more than the throbbing pain in his mangled leg.

 

Now in a excellent mood, The King was about to respond to his son when Freeza suddenly added, voice now filled with rage.

 

''.. That's what you would like me to say, wouldn't you? You old decrepit dolt!'' 

 

The ex fighter eyes snapped open. did he hear that right? Cold looked baffled and shocked by the sudden change in his son demeanor. The white icejin continued.

 

'' Isn't it strange how not even 3 minute ago, a soldier from my brother's army came to warn me that you may or may not be in possession of my fiancé. Do you think it's strange father?'' 

Cold stumbled on his words. 

'' he's lying! You know I would never..''

Freeza interrupted him, venom in his voice.

 

'' wrong answer''

 

'' Are you accusing your father of lying to you??''

 

'' yes'' 

 

Not letting the time for his father to answer, the emperor started to speak again tone now softer.

 

'' Yamcha. I don't know if you can hear me right now, but..I had a lot of time to think tonight.'' He paused briefly, letting out a quick sigh. '' I'm.. Sorry for..For making you feel like I didn't..'' Another pause.

 

'' .. Love you'' 

 

Yamcha stared in astonishment at his fiancé on the screen.. 

He said it, He said it..

The human let out an audible sob of joy, followed by a whine of pain caused by one of the soldier trying to keep him silent.

 

This time Freeza heard it.

 

His expression instantly hardened. Never, _never_ in his life Yam had seen such cold fury. It made him shiver. 

 

'' I'll be there in a moment.'' 

 

The screen abruptly went dark. The call had ended. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho larwd, he's coming, ( sorry i just cant help making dramatic chapters man, XDD this was supose to be a light little fic, what have i done)


	9. Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OUF,

There was a brief moment of silence in the room were everyone was to scared to move. 

Quickly deciding that they didn't feel like dying brutally that day, the two guards looked at each other and ran to the exit, squeezing themselves through the door, soon out of sight. Cold didn't even react, still looking at the tablet, wide eyed.

Yamcha took a long painful breath of relief. His torment was clearly over now that Freeza was coming to get him. King Cold wouldn't dare anger his son more..Right? 

Wrong.

 

As soon as that breath left the ex fighter's lips, the king turned his eyes back on him. Burning with hatred, he crushed the tablet and marched right up to Yamcha. '' Ho God'' Was all that Yamcha could have the time to formulate in his head before he was grabbed by the enormous hands and ripped from the table, breaking the shackles and his wrists. 

He gasped in pain while the furious giant held him in the air, putting pressure on his broken rib and letting his damaged leg dangle uselessly next to his good one. Cold talked through gritted teeth, anger barely held back.

 

'' YOU disgusting little waste of life! Like _hell_   I'm letting you leave this place in any other way then in a body bag!'' Yam felt more of his ribs bend and snap under the crushing grip of the icejin. With a sudden rush of adrenaline and furious will to live, Yamcha concentrated all his strength and desire to get the hell away from there into one kick aimed directly at King cold's eyes. 

It landed perfectly, and the beast dropped him in surprise, swearing and beating his tail against the floor angrily.

Now laying flat against the hard concrete, Yamcha felt a rush of heat pass way to close to his body for his liking. Looking up briefly, he noticed that, in his blind rage and urge to kill him, Cold had fired a blast, destroying most of the room, missing Yamcha by an inch. 

Not waiting to be reduced to ash, Yam tried crawling towards the giant hole in the wall in front of him, which was quite difficult due to his current physical situation and the rubbles. Not even 5 second into his attempt he heard the king charging his second attack, now clearly able to locate the human's location. 

Yamcha tucked and rolled out of the way last second with a panicked yelp. 

This time the blast had created a lot more damages, an entire part of the castel was now in ruins. Coughing on the ashes of burned furniture, Yam could feel the violent winds that were now howling in his ears. A storm was on it's way, and the sky was filled with electricity.

He had no time to dwell on the weather unfortunately. 

He slowly and painfully turned on his back, groaning all the while, feeling every last one of his injuries. Yamcha saw King cold exit the remains of the room, cape twisting and floating in the angry wind. The human tried backing away on his elbows, but gave up quickly when it became clear that he would not be faster than the demon walking right up to him.

Now standing above the panting and wincing human, Cold grimaced again, venom dripping from his voice. '' Everything was perfect before _you_ showed up.'' He stepped viciously on the injured leg of the man laying before him. 

Yamcha howled in agonie, clutching the rocks and debris that were underneath his hands, cutting his palms in the process. 

'' my sone was _perfect_ before you arrived!'' Cold stomped on the other leg, burning with a raging desire to crush the human like a insect over and over again. 

 

Feeling his last intact limb snap under the weight of the monstrous foot, The ex fighter did the only thing his clouded mind could think of. 

He wailed out his fiancé's name hard enough to make his vocal cords bleed. He screamed it with all the desperation of a soon to be dying man, praying for a miracle

 

Cold shot him right in the stomach, shutting his call for help abruptly. Yamcha looked at the wound, shocked. He observed the blood pouring out of it with a strange calmness before letting his head fall back, gurgling on the crimson liquid now looking to escape his mouth. The king pointed a finger at the wheezing human's head looking him right in the eyes.

 

'' Die'' 

 

King Cold was interrupted by a very strong and sudden kick to the face. He smashed onto a remaining wall a few meters away from where he had been standing not even 3 second ago. 

Freeza had finally made it. He Let himself touch the ground, body still in a agressive fighting stance, flaming energy surrounded him, making his livid expression even more threatening. He growled possessivly.

 

'' DON'T TOUCH HIM.'' 

 

Yamcha coughed, catching the attention of his fiancé. He smiled weakly at the lizard. Freeza quickly scanned the human body, eyes growing wide. His face dropped for an instant before becoming enraged again. Yam could see that the emperor was clenching his fists so hard that blood trickled down from them. 

Freeza snapped his attention back to his father just in time to see him charging at him. Not able to react in time, the white icejin was punched hard enough to fly into what was left of the castel. Cold screamed, furious. 

 

'' HOw DARE YOU ATTACK _ME_! YOUR OWN FATHER! HAVE YOU NO SHAME TO PROTECT THIS WASTE OF AIR!'' 

THe giant dodged last second two shots coming from the rubbles. 

 

'' DOn'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!'' 

The smaller icejin suddenly appeared in front of his father swinging a punch in his direction. The giant caught his fists, holding them with great difficulty. 

Yamcha watched the two enormous power push against one another with terrified apprehension. The last thing he needed or wanted to see right now was a death battle between his fiancé and his father. He coughed again, feeling more blood dribble down his chin. He touched his stomach to see his hand come back covered in the warm crimson liquid. That cant be good..

 

'' WHAt the actual _hell_ is happening here??'' 

 

Yamcha looked up, startled by the aggressive whispering voice that had manifested next to him.

Cooler was standing in a defensive manner, stealing glances between the human laying on the ground and the two other icejin still pushing against one another. 

Yam tried making a small pitiful wave in his direction. 

 

'' Hey... slept well?'' 

Cooler sneered at him sarcastically.

 

'' My bedroom was just blown into smithereens! How do you think I'm doing?!'' 

 

'' Well, probably better than me..'' Yam coughed up more blood, proving his point. The older sibling made a face, noticing the broken state of the human.

 

'' dear god.. Didn't you listen to my warning? '' 

 

'' GET AWAY FROM HIM'' 

 

both of them quickly turned their attention to the other pair. Freeza was now glaring daggers at his brother, teeth bared and still caught in the vice grip of his father. He growled and redouble his efforts to push the giant back, veins visible and eyes reddened with rage. 

Now noticing his older son, King Cold also yelled in his direction. 

 

'' COOLER, THIS IS AN ORDER, KILL THE VERMIN LAYING NEXT TO YOU!'' 

Yamcha looked back up at cooler who had froze, looking uncertain. He glanced at the human who could feel his strength slowly escaping his body. There was no getting out of here like this.. Cooler was his last chance, he had to try. Breathing laboriously Yam whispered, eyes pleading.

 

'' Please.. I just want to leave..I beg you..'' 

King Cold voice roared above his.

'' IF YOU FINALLY WANT TO MAKE YOUR FATHER PROUD, IT'S NOW OR NEVER! JUST EXECUT THIS DAMN BOUFFON! '' 

'' BROTHER DON'T YOU DARE!!'' 

Cooler's gaze hardened and he looked down at the human. A sudden crack of thunder was heard as he slowly pointed a deadly finger in his direction. Yamcha held his breath, eyes wide.

 

But the blast wasn't coming. The icejin was hesitating, brows furrowed in deep contemplation. 

Starting to look overwhelmed Cold barked out in frustration. 

'' WHAT aRE YOU WAITING FOR?! CAN'T YOU EVEN ACCOMPLISH SUCH A SIMPLE TASK!? '' 

Freeza snarled back

'' LAY A FINGER ON HIM AND I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!'' 

The king turned back to his youngest son. 

 

'' I GAVE YOU TWO EVERYTHING! I WENT ABOVE AND BEYON SO YOU COULD RAISE TO THE TOP!''

Cooler turned his head slowly towards his father, finger still directed at the human. Cold continued his speech.

 

'' AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE, THIS IS HOW BOTH OF YOU THANK ME?! I.. AH!'' 

King Cold ranting was stopped abruptly when Cooler shot two laser beam directly at his knees, making the giant buckle. 

Shocked, he released his grip on his youngest son fists, who waisted no time to send him flying upward with a solid punch to the jaw. The emperor appeared above his father and slammed him back down, creating a giant crater. Now it was Cold's turn to be wincing in pain. He looked at his oldest son, still shocked. 

''..WHy?'' 

Cooler stared at his father, his voice coming out as a hiss. '' Don't you dare pretend that YOU gave me _anything_. You pushed me aside as soon as this little brat was born! YOU gave him everything that was supposed to be mine!'' 

the king opened his mouth to respond but was stooped by freeza firing a ball of energy at him.

'' KEEP YOUR ATTENTION ON THE MAIN THREAT OLD MAN!'' 

The youngest icejin then proceeded to fire in rapid succession at his father, keeping him from getting up.

 

Yamcha watched his fiancé frantically throw wrathful attacks at his dad, not giving him a moment to recover. Cooler, still standing next to the human, also watched the display of pure fury. He did not look satisfied or happy about the scene Yam noted. Perhaps he already regretted his action, or maybe he didn't really want to see his dad get brutally murdered by his younger brother. The ex fighter also didn't really want to wetness that.. Regardless of how badly King Cold had hurt him, he didn't want to be the reason for their family to be torn apart.. Well, maybe it was to late for that.. But perhaps he could still do something to stop it.

He weakly grabbed the stiff icejin ankle next to him. He felt terribly tired.. Probably because of all the blood still escaping his body.

Cooler made eye contact with the broken being laying close to him. Yamcha didn't even have to speak, he saw the flash of understanding in the reptile eyes instantly. He was still surprise to see how tired and resigned Cooler looked as he bend down to pick him up as gently as he could, which didn't really make a difference since it hurt like hell to be moved regardless. 

The older sibling turned his gaze back up at his little brother who was still firing at their father.

 

'' Freeza'' 

The white icejin didn't turn to them, to busy to pay attention to his brother. letting out a sigh of frustration, Cooler muttered a quick apologie before roughly grabbing Yamcha's mangled leg with his tail, making the human yell out in pain loud enough to finally catch the emperor attention.

Freeza eye's widened once he noticed his brother holding his frail and trembling human, who looked deathly pale and barely conscious.

Immediately, he stopped his attacks and flew in their direction, landing not to far from them, teeth bared and ready to fight. He hissed at his sibling.

 

'' Let him go this instant''

 

Cooler sighed again, '' Would you please calm down, i don't intent to harm your precious little partner..'' He glanced at the shaking human in his arms.

'' He's already half dead anyway..''

He turned his gaze back up to his brother who was now staring at his fiancé's blood running down Cooler's arms and torso.

'' Look, This is how It's going to go down, I'll give you back your..Human. And you'll leave immediately.'' He paused to look at his father who layed on the ground, unmoving but breathing. ''.. Without killing father.''

 

Freeza started to protest, angrily taking a few step forward.

 

'' I CAN'T leave with him still breathing. I refuse.''

Cooler took a few step back, clutching the human closer to him, making Yamcha whine in pain.

'' I'm not giving you a choice. Your idiot here is _literally_ bleeding to death in my arms, so you either leave now and save him, or let him take his last breath, which won't be in a long time.''

 

Freeza took 2 second to look a this beaten father, snarled and immediately outstretched his arms towards his brother, urging him to hand his dying fiancé over.

Cooler gave Yamcha one last look, almost sympathetic but more pitiful then anything else.

 

'' Good luck..''

He then tossed his body at his brother, who caught it rapidly, hugging the broken human to his chest protectively. he glared at Cooler,  who simply wiped the blood off his chest, not breaking eye contact.

 

'' Go now. I'll take care of father..''

 

Not caring about the meaning behind his sibling words, Freeza took off immediately, priority really clear now that he could feel the lack of warmth coming from his fiancé body.

 

Yamcha felt the icy bite of the wind on his shattered body as they flew away. He gave one last tired glance towards the two rapidly shrinking figures in the distance. He looked at his fiancé face, who seemed lost in some distressing thoughts. The icejin was holding him painfully hard against him, but Yamcha felt to tired to tell him. He noticed his vision fading slowly, the tempting call of unconsciousness was winning and he knew he would not last much longer. 

He smiled weakly and lifted the bloody hand wearing the silver ring to caress his fiancé's face. His voice came out as a murmur.

 

'' ..Hey.. Freeza..'' 

The emperor held him tighter but did not look at him, unable to bring himself to do it. Eyes fixed on something Yam could not see, and did not care to see. Why would he? He was already looking at the only thing that mattered to him right now

 

'' We're almost at the ship. Save your energy and don't talk.'' 

 

'' You..you know.. I've always wanted to get married on a beach..''

 

Freeza finally looked at him, letting out a mix between a sob and laugh, a foreign expression on his face. that sound surprised Yamcha. There was desperation with an undertone of panic in the tyrant voice. 

 

'' What are you even on about??'' 

Yamcha chuckled weakly, barely registering the emperor question. 

 

'' Yea..On a beach.. You would look so beautiful.. I'd be so happy..''  His hand slipped from the agitated icejin face, leaving a bloody smear on it. His eyelids were really heavy.

 

''..I'm.. I'm so lucky to be able to love you..'' 

 

He felt something wet hit his face.

 

Just one little drop of water.

 

Hu, the rain must have started, thought Yamcha as his eyes closed.

The wold felt cold. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw man, i really loved writting this chapter, i really dont know why tho.. guess i felt super inspired. Or maybe i just love writting drama XDD


	10. Afraid to let go

Everything was quiet. 

It didn't feel as cold has it had been before.

Yamcha briefly wondered why. The last thing he remembered was welcoming the dark and icy abyss of death.. Or something of the sort. Maybe he wasn't dead? He could try to open his eyes to make sure. It would be quite dumb to just lay down thinking you're dead when you are in fact, alive.

Feeling the surface he was layed on, which was really soft and familiar, he opened his eyes just a crack.

He was laying on his bed, back in the ship. This realisation relieved him to no end. He looked down at his body to see it perfectly fine. The ugly bruises and broken bones were gone, and most importantly, his damn stomach wound had vanished. 

He still felt a bit weird in his left leg, but otherwise it was fine. He must have been placed in a healing tank before he could.. finish bleeding to death..

Yamcha shook his head, suppressing a shiver when the memories of his lovely time spent with Cold passed through his mind. Were they gone from that place? More than likely, but he still turned nervously to the big glass window to make sure the only thing he would see outside were stars and darkness. 

He did see space, but he also noticed the figure sitting on the edge of the bed, shoulder slumped forward. He was surprised he had not noticed Freeza before. Yamcha could not see his face from that angle, and if the icejin knew that the human was awake, he gave no indication of it.

Reaching gently for his fiancé's hand, Yamcha smiled sadly, feeling guilty for the hell the lizard just went through with his family. He whispered quietly.

 

'' hey..''

 

Feeling the sudden warm contact of the ex fighter's hand on his own, Freeza swiftly turned his head in his direction, looking startled. A wave of concern passed on his face, but it quickly turned into a scowl. The emperor flicked the human on the arm.

 

'' OW! What..'' 

Before he could finish his sentence, the confused ex fighter was tackled into a bone crushing hug. He stilled for a moment looking at his fiancé who was clinging to him, head hidden on his chest. Yamcha's soft smile came back and he wrapped his arms around the smaller man, stroking his back slowly. The icejin tighten the embrace in response.

 

'' Hey..I'm sorry love.. I should have listened to you..'' 

 

'' shut up.. I don't feel like speaking..'' 

There was no venom i the lizard voice, and although the emperor was know for always having something to say, Yamcha knew that he didn't like to speak when it came to situation like this, remaining silent, unwilling to speak about how he felt.

Yam understood, he didn't really feel like speaking either. So he layed his head back on his pillow, still caressing the other in a reassuring manner. He felt the tyrant tail wrap itself on one of his leg protectively. 

 

They stayed like that for a while, not really moving or saying anything. Yamcha took the time to go over all the things that had happen during their stay.. And well, he felt really bad that because of him Freeza had probably severed all ties with his family.. Sure, they were violent jackass, but.. Maybe the lizard still loved them? Maybe.. Yam didn't know.. Probably not now he thought about it. They had some issues, especially Cooler.. Ouf. 

Well, now they were far from them, and that's all that mattered. 

He looked down at his fiancé wondering if the lizard had fallen asleep. He was about to check when Freeza finally spoke, startling him.

 

'' I thought you were going to die in my arms..''

His face was still hidden from the human, who looked away not really sure what would be the right thing to answer to that. He tried a sad little chuckle.

''well.. I did feel like death.. Whit the bleeding and all.. So i guess that's not surprising..'' 

The emperor finally looked up, unamused.

'' Don't joke about that. I could literally feel every last one of your broken ribs poke me through your skin. I barely had the time to shove you in that damn healing tank! You were just as cold as me!''

Yamcha stared down, feeling guilty. he looked for the right words to say, but Freeza continued his tirade, speaking more to himself than to the human now. The more he went on, the angrier he looked.

 

'' I can't believe that I left him breathing before leaving! After all he dared do to you.. I should have ripped him apart, that useless old man! Always putting his giant nose in my business.. I should have never let you alone in this god forsaken place! ..I ''

Feeling his anger amplify, the lizard stopped himself, to frustrated to even continue his speech.

Yamcha placed a hand on his fiancé's face, gently turning him towards himself again.

 

'' Hey, it's okay love, what happened, happened.. And now it's behind us. Were both fine, so we should just.. Forget about them.''  Yam chuckled a bit  '' .. even with my charms, i guess i can't be liked by everyone, ha.''

Freeza looked at him, puzzled and a bit annoyed.

'' why are you so nonchalant about this! You were beaten to a bloody pulp and almost died! ''

 

'' Well that wouldn't be the first time.. Plus, in a really strange way, maybe it was a good thing that we went.''

The icejin looked baffled, loosening his grip on the human.

'' What?! ..Why?!''

Yamcha smiled and held him tighter.

 

'' well.. Because it made me realized a lot of things.''

 

'' like what.. That your bones are fragile?''

 

'' Nope. It made me realised how much i want to marry you '' 

 

Freeza was surprised by the answer, eyes blinking a few time. He quickly turned his face away when he felt it becoming slightly violet, he mumbled. 

'' ho shut up.. you idiot..''

Yamcha smiled cheekily, knowing that the lizard only called him that when he was really flustered. He kissed the emperor cheek, giggling a bit at the little frustrated grunt he got in response. He got closer to his fiancé's ear and whispered softly.

 

'' I love you '' 

 

The other mumbled something incompressible while burying his head closer to the human chest. Yamcha continued his teasing. 

 

'' what was that? You said something ?'' 

Freeza mumbled again, even quieter than before. Now the ex fighter was curious.

'' what? Could you speak up?'' 

The lizard finally snapped his head back up, face completely flushed. 

 

'' I said, I-Love-You. '' 

 

The ex fighter blinked a few time before suddenly hugging the icejin tighter than ever before, happily burying his face in the crook of his neck. Freeza huffed against him. 

 

'' there, are you ha.. mm!''

 

Yamcha abruptly interrupted the emperor by kissing him passionately, the lizard looked surprised for a moment but quickly regained his composure and kissed him back, grabbing the wild mane of the ex fighter. Yam wasn't often the one directing this type of activity, but right now he was hungry and Freeza was still flustered enough to let himself be guided for once. The human deepened the kiss, almost shoving his partner onto his back on the bed. The emperor whined a bit through the kiss, gripping the ex fighter harder. 

 

The door then slammed open startling the hell out of the two lover. 

'' I heard some noises! Is there a problem with the human..HO gOD'' 

The messenger quickly covered his eyes, Why did he always arrived at the worse fricking time..''

 

Yamcha gasped and pointed at him.

 

'' YOU!'' he turned back to his now really annoyed fiancé. '' what is he doing here?? Isn't he suppose to be with your.. brother's army..?''

Freeza shrugged and rolled his eyes.

'' I thought my brother wouldn't mind if i took one of his soldiers.. Plus he was the one who warned me about your.. situation. He deserved to be in a better empire..''

 

'' really? That's awesome!'' yamcha looked back at the messenger to see that he was indeed, now wearing the usual uniform of Freeza's army. The soldier grinned at him.

 

'' Yep!.. Still have messenger duties tho..''

Freeza snapped at him, tapping his tail impatiently on the bed.

 

'' DOOR. NOW''

 

'' yes, yes, pardon me..'' The soldier quickly lowered his head and went to leave, but stopped when he was hidden by the door to add, '' ho, hum, also, we will probably be arriving to earth in a week of so..''

 

Yamcha blinked puzzled.

 

'' were going to Earth?''

 

'' SILENCE! What part of surprise do you not understand! YOu..''

The messenger ran away with a yelp before Freeza could have the time to finish his sentence. Crossing his arms, he huffed, frustrated. ''

'' ..what did he ment by.. were going to Earth? What's going on?'' 

The lizard turned his head

'' It's nothing.. I was going to tell you when you felt better..'' 

'' I feel better, go ahead.'' 

Yamcha was intrigued by the situation to say the least. 

'' I.. Well..'' The tyrant paused. ''.. When you were..Bleeding out in my arms..You mentioned how much you wanted to get married on a.. beach. It must mean a lot to you since it was almost your dying wish.''

Another pause.

''.. And I guessed that you probably meant one on your planet.. So that is why we are going there..''

 

Yamcha stared at his fiancé, stunned. He never thought in a million years that the emperor would agree to hold the ceremony on earth.. He felt so happy, he literally had no words to describe how grateful he felt.

Freeza spoke again.

'' ..And before you ask, Yes I'll allow some of your less irritating friends to attend.. BUT.'' He pointed a finger, dead serious.

 

'' Vegeta can't come.''

 

Yamcha laughed, feeling a lot lighter than he had in weeks.

 

'' Don't worry, i don't think he would accept our invitation anyway..''

Freeza rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his face.

'' still.. I'm not taking any risk for Our big day.. Dear''

 

Their big day.

The ex fighter mind was suddenly racing. He had told Puar about his engagement, but he doesn't  think his friend had told the others. How would they react? Ho, they had so many thing to plan! On which beach would they hold the ceremony on? What kind of cake should they pick? Was Freeza going to wear something? Maybe a tux? Or a dress? What type of decoration should they choose?

The icejin, guessing what was happening in his fiancé brain by the vacant happy look on his face stooped his train of thought.

'' don't worry about the preparation we'll have all the time in the world to decide what we would like once were on Earth. It will be like a little vacation in a way''

 

'' how long are we going to stay?''

 

'' Hum, don't know. As long as we feel like it. After what happened, I truly need a break..'' 

 

Yamcha happily kissed his soon to be husband on the cheek again, thankful. 

 

'' I'm the luckiest man in the universe.'' 

the emperor smiled smugly.

'' damn right you are.'' 

Yam chuckled and snapped his fingers suddenly remembering something.

 

'' ho! I have to call everyone back home to warn them were coming, wouldn't want them fricking out when they see your ship, ha.'' 

 

The ex fighter stood up, shaking his legs a bit, just to make extra sure they were alright, and went to leave when his fiancé suddenly grabbed his arm. 

 

'' wait.. You can do that later no? There's no rush..'' The lizard paused looking at the ground. '' I'd like you to stay with me a little longer.'' 

The emperor tail's wrapped itself around Yamcha's waist, bringing him back to the bed. 

 

'' ho'' Freeza was right, it could definitely wait for later. 

Taking his lover back into his arms, he laid back down on the bed. 

Both of them held one another tightly.

Freeza afraid to let go, and Yamcha, thankful for everything.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a peaceful chapter for everyone, X))


	11. We missed you

Yamcha was finally alone. 

After he was sure that Freeza had fallen in a unusually solid sleep, he had left the bedroom ( with difficulty ) to go call his friend. 

 

The room was dark since he hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. The glow of the monitor in front of him was the only thing visible in the darkness. He scrolled through the numbers, tapping his fingers distractingly on the desk. 

Ha, There it is. He had finally found Puar's number.

Yamcha called it immediately, leaning back in his chair tiredly while it rang. He hadn't lied to Freeza, yes he had meant it when he said that he already  wanted to put the events that had transpired with his family behind him.. But deep down he still felt a bit shaken up by it. that's why he wanted to call Puar first. He really needed to talk about what had happened and he didn't want to make his fiancé worry even more. 

Finally, the screen lit up with the face of his dearest friend. He straightened his posture, a smile already finding it's way on his face. 

 

'' hey..'' 

 

Puar immediately squealed with delight.

 

'' Yamcha! Hey everyone, Its Yamcha! Hi!'' 

 

'' Wait.. Yamcha??'' The owner of the second voice quickly appeared on the screen, it was Bulma. ''Ho boy, here we go'' thought the ex fighter.

 

'' I Can't believe you! YOU SIR, have some explaining to do! Leaving like that without so much of a goodbye! Do you know how worried i was?? You're lucky Puar kept us informed of the fact that you were alive, Otherwise!'' 

Bulma's ranting was interrupted by two other voices, Tien and chiaotzu leaned in to be visible on the screen. 

'' Hey, would you look at that, it's really him. Hi man.'' 

chiaotzu chimed in 

'' hi! It's been a while!'' 

Yamcha, a bit surprise by the number of people on his screen, opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by another person, barely visible behind the crowd in front of him.

'' Hey! It's Yamcha!''

Everyone groaned at Goku's slow realisation. The voice of Picolo was heard somewhere in the background.

'' Yea. We know Goku.''

Yam  finally jumped on the chance to speak before someone else did again.

'' Ha, wow, almost everyone is here, was there a party going on or..?'' 

Puar answered happily.

'' Yep, kind of! But that's not important right now, why did you call us for?'' 

'' well.. Herm..'' Yamcha scratched the back of his head. Welp, guess he would talk about the recent events to Puar another time.. Ho well, he could annonce his engagement to the others instead ''.. I guess it's a good coincidence that all of you are here at the same time, Because I actually have a big announcement to make!'' 

 

Bulma immediately responded. '' You're coming back?'' 

'' Freeza dumped you?'' 

Puar turned to Tien, tiny paws on her hips. 

'' Tien! That's not nice!'' 

The man rolled all three of his eyes.

'' What? I'm just being realistic here. And to be honest, I'm really impressed that he is still alive after an entire year with the psycho lizard..'' 

Goku scratched his cheek, confused. '' wait.. Yamcha is with Freeza?'' 

Everyone groaned again and the ex fighter laughed awkwardly. 

'' Hum, well.. Yes i am coming back home.. But with compagnie.'' 

Picolo suddenly became visible on the screen, arms crossed and just as serious as ever. '' are you warning us from an upcoming invasion or attack?'' 

'' what? NO, NO! Were coming in peace!'' 

Goku visibly slumped. '' aw.. To bad..'' 

Yamcha shook his head still trying to speak before anyone else could cut him of. '' Guys, listen, What I'm trying to say is that..I'm engaged! were coming here for the wedding.'' He raised his hand, showing his ring.

 

Bulma clasped her hands together, overjoyed. '' OMG! Your engaged?! Congratulations!!

Before anyone else could add anything, the screen was suddenly yanked from it place to show a very angry Vegeta. Ho wow, where did he came from thought Yam.

The prince screamed, red in the face. 

'' WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!!?''

Goku replied. '' he said he's engaged to Freeza''

The prince snapped back at him.

'' I HEARD THAT. I WANT to know WHAT the HELL is this weakling problem to want this s..A!''

 

The screen was delicately placed back in it's original place by Bulma, who now had Vegeta by the ear. Not paying attention to her screeching husband, she continued, still extremely excited.

'' HO Yamcha! I'm so Happy for You! It's such a nice surprise!''

Tien snickered a bit. '' Yea.. Honestly, i really thought you were going to stay single your whole life..''

Puar sent another disapproving glance in the triclops direction.

 

Goku who looked lost in deep reflection spoke up, curious. '' Wait.. If your going to marry Freeza.. Does that mean you're going to have kids? If so, you think I'll still be able to fight with him even if he's caring or something?''

 

Sensing Yamcha's sudden discomfort, Picolo walked over to the saiyan, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him off screen. 

'' I think the saiyan's should go take a little walk outside..'' Goku whine in desperation. 

'' Wait! I need to know what kind of wedding cake they'll have!'' 

 

at the mention of cake, Bulma gasped excitedly. 

'' OMg! I absolutely need to help you both with the organization and decorations! Ho I can see it!'' 

Yam laughed, entertained by her enthusiasm. 

'' Ha, I'll have to speak to Freeza about that.. But we'll be here in a week, so we'll discuss about that when we'll get there don't worry.'' 

'' really? you'll be back in a week?! Yes!! Puar twirled happily on herself and Yam laughed some more and yawned, suddenly feeling really tired. Maybe he should go back to bed..  

'' Ha, well, It was really nice to speak to all of you again. But i got to go now, good night everyone.'' 

 

Bulma waved, a big smile on her face. '' See you in a week!'' Tien nodded in approval. '' It's good to see you again. Take care for now.'' 

everyone else, ( except Vegeta ) waved wishing him a good night before the call was finally ended. 

 

Yamcha took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. He smiled quietly to himself. It had actually done him some good to see them all again, he had missed the gang after all..

Still.. something in the back of his mind bothered him. Drumming his fingers on the desk, Yamcha stared at the monitor, hesitating. 

Giving in, the ex fighter started to scroll through the numbers in front of him again. 

 

It's just to make sure he told himself. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaa, almost done with this fic, snif. T-T ( i have a lot of ideas for next ones tho, ) Cant wait to write the other one, WEEDING TIME!!


	12. Wedding!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the final bonus chapter, this one was long to write XDD

Five months later.

 

Bulma was walking close to the sand, hands on her hips, looking and admiring all the little details and decoration present on the beach. Planks of polished wood had been placed on each side of the lilac carpet, so the guests wouldn't end up with sand in their expensive shoes. Surrounding the soft looking rug, were dozens of vases and pots of exotic flowers. ( some clearly not from earth ) 

Long columns of marble, that Bulma had no idea how they managed to get on the beach, were placed there and there, holding pretty little lanternes and more flowers. It was really extra for a marriage on the beach, but knowing Freeza expensive tastes, no one was really surprised. Still, the crowning glory of this whole scenery was the arc standing at the end of the carpet. Truly a sight to behold. Bulma probably knew a few women who would kill to get married under it. that's how beautiful it was.

She shook her head, remembering what she was suppose to be looking for. She trotted back to the little outdoor buffet not to far from the beach, were everyone else was, enjoying snacks and talking. 

She actually was quite surprise by the number of people Freeza had permitted Yamcha to invite. Even Goku was there, but only under the condition that Chichi would keep him away from the food and from Freeza, which were reasonable terms. 

Of course Vegeta wasn't there for oblivious reason. No one wanted the weeding to turn into a death match.

 

Now annoyed, she looked around the guests, Where was that damn Yamcha? Exasperated she walked over to krillin and his wife, who were drinking from flutes of champage with Tien. 

Catching their attention with an irritated sigh, she began. '' Have any of you seen Yamcha? the ceremony is going to start soon,And i can't find the idiot!'' 

Tien shrugged and Krillin took another sip of his drink, giggling. 

'' maybe he got cold feet? Hey? Get it? Cold feet?'' 

18 looked down at her husband, unimpressed. 

'' that is in terrible taste honey..'' 

The blond then turned to the annoyed woman.

'' we haven't seen him. Sorry.'' 

Bulma shook her head with a defeated sigh. 

'' Were is he ?? '' 

 

She jolted when an unfamiliar gloved hand tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around quickly to be greeted by a blue man, wearing a uniform from Freeza's army. The man spoke, tilting his head.

'' Excuse me miss, are you perhaps looking for lord Yamcha? '' 

Bulma clasped her hands together filled with hope.

'' Yes! Please tell me you know where he is!'' 

Without saying a word the soldier pointed to a lonely Kiosk who was situated a bit farther down the beach. Indeed, she could now she a figure standing in it.

Thanking the man, Bulma immediately started to jog lightly in it's direction. 

 

 

Yamcha caressed his ring gently, gazing at the ocean. The waves breaking on the horizon were small and gentle, bringing with them the refreshing scent of the ocean. 

Taking a big whiff of said refreshing air, he turned his eyes to the soon to be evening sky. He didn't know if he was searching for something in the cloudless purplish atmosphere, but he felt like analyzing it none the less. 

 

Curious, the ex fighter turned his head when he heard the soft footsteps of another person climbing onto the kiosk. Bulma gave him a small smile and went to stand next to him. He gave her a nod and went back to gazing at the horizon. She spoke softly.

'' Are you going to join us? everyone is wondering where you are..'' She paused to examine his facial expression. ''.. Is there something that's bothering you?'' 

Yamcha shook his head, and readjusted his purple tie. 

'' No, of course not.. On the contrary.. I'm just..'' He chuckled. '' I'm just really nervous.. I feel like a 18 year old kid who's about to go on his first date'' 

 

Bulma also laughed softly. She placed a reassuring hand on her old friend shoulder. 

'' well, It perfectly normal to feel nervous in this situation.. Especially if the person you're marrying is an intergalactic tyrant..'' 

Yamcha gave her a cheeky grin.

'' don't worry, he's been tamed..'' he laughed a bit. ''.. Sort of..'' 

She rolled her eyes and suddenly grinned, giving him a playful punch on the shoulder, she teased,

'' Ho by the way, Lord Yamcha?''

The ex fighter immediately flushed with embarrassment.

'' Ho please not you too! Every staff member on his ship call's me that now! It's super awkward.''

'' your ship'' she corrected still grinning. '' Lord Yamcha ''

Yam whined in desperation before his face lit up.

'' wait, you married royalty too!'' Now smug, the ex fighter executed a exaggerated reverence in her direction. '' princess Bulma..''

'' Ho stop!'' She snorted and giggled before playfully slapping him on the shoulder again.

 

'' lord Yamcha, We apologize for the interruption.''

At the mention of the new ridiculous title, Bulma laughed even harder while Yam slumped his shoulders in defeat, taking a deep breath, he looked at the ginyu force who were standing at the entrance of the Kiosk, waiting for permission to continu. Yam waved, signaling to them that they could.

'' we just wanted to inform you that lord Freeza is finally ready to start the ceremony.''

Bulma laughter stopped abruptly and she grabbed the soon the be married man by the arm.

'' Ho! that's perfect! Quick, come with me you big idiot!''

Yam let out a startled yelp has he was yanked and dragged along by a surprisingly strong and sprinting Bulma.

 

 

Everyone was now standing on each side of the carpet leading up to the arc. yamcha stood underneath it, nervously clutching his hands and feeling every hard thumps of his heart. He wasn't sure what to expect, Freeza did not tell him if he was going to be wearing something, He had simply winked and told him to wait for the surprise. 

Feeling the ex fighter nervousness, tien leaned closer to him, whispering. '' You've got this.'' The triclops then grinned. '' Lord Yamcha'' 

God damn you Bulma thought Yamcha as he stuck his tongue out at tien.

The sudden gasp coming from the crowd turned the ex fighter attention back to the end of the carpet. He held his breath for a moment.

 

Freeza had finally appeared and Yam was not disappointed by the surprise. the emperor had definitely chosen the most eye catching weeding dress out there. the sleeves were puffy and left his shoulders uncovered, the silky fabric hugged his torso accentuating his small waist. the bottom of the dress was straight out of a fairy tale princess book, big and covered with intricate flower patterns sewed into the bottom of it, climbing up like delicate vines. The well furnished bouquet that the lizard was holding was purple, obviously. There was no veil, because why would Freeza ever want to be hidden? 

Smiling contentedly, he took his sweet time walking down the '' aisle'' letting everyone bask in his glorious sight. Finally, freeza stood in front of his fiancé who was clearly at a loss for words, mouth slightly opened. The emperor chuckled still smirking.

'' To amazed to speak? '' 

Yam mouth slowly turned into a small timid smile. Adorable Thought Freeza.

'' yes.'' 

Grin getting bigger the tyrant hummed in approval, beaming with pride. 

'' I must admit, your way of doing marriage here is a lot more fun..'' 

 

The vow master cleared his throat and started his speech, but Yamcha could hardly hear anything that was coming out of the man's mouth, to focused on his beautiful fiancé's eyes. He finally snapped out of his admiration when he felt tien's elbow him gently but firmly in the back. '' dude, it's your turn to speak..'' 

Yam stammered embarrassed. '' Ho! Yes, I'm sorry!'' The guests laughed.

Taking a big breath, the ex fighter scratched the back of his head, blushing a bit.

'' ha, well.. I apologise in advance if I sound a little cheesy..''  

More laughter.  

'' 3 years ago, if someone had told me that i would one day marry one of the most powerful and dangerous force of the universe, I would have laughed in their face. But then again, if someone had told me that one day i would get married, regardless of who it would be with, I would have laughed at them too.'' 

Tien tried to hide a chuckle.

'' ..But now, this is exactly what is happening and i wouldn't change it for the world. Since the first day that you came into my life, I..I have never felt alone! Before that i had resigned and accepted the fact that i was going to be the forever alone of the group, the left over at the bottom of the jar that nobody wanted.. The''  Closing his eyes, he swallowed hard. After a short pause he took his fiancé's hand into his own, continuing softly.  '' what I'm trying to say is.. That you're everything that i have ever wanted, the person i have always waited for, that i thought would never come.. And i don't have the words to describe how happy and grateful i am that you found me.'' 

 

Freeza's face had turned uncharacteristically soft. 

'' Ho my dear Yamcha.. where could I even begin..'' the lizard eyes turned their attention to the ocean looking thoughtful, perhaps hesitant.

'' I believe that everyone present here can guess that I am not one to  discuss of my..Feelings.. And I doubt be able to sway an audience with a emotional sugar coated speech..'' He turned back to his fiancé, eyes sharper than ever. '' But I can say this with confidence. For as long As i live, there is not a single soul in the universe that will ever be able to hurt you again.'' He tightened his hold on Yamcha's hands. '' ..And I assure you that anyone foolish enough to stand in our path will perish.'' 

 

Someone coughed nervously and The ginyu force were dramatically whipping tears from their eyes. 

Yam was smiling brightly , bringing his fiancé's hand up to his lips to kiss it softly. 

Clearing his throat again, the vow master spoke.

'' Yamcha, do you accept to take, Lord Freeza As your husband until death do you apart?'' 

'' yes.'' 

The vow master turned to the emperor. 

'' and L..'' 

'' yes.'' 

A bit offended to have been interrupted, the man shook his head and sighed, continuing. 

'' then, by the power bestowed upon me, I declare you united by the bond of marriage.''

 

As son as the man was done speaking the two lovers jumped into each others arms, kissing with passion. Everyone immediately started clapping and cheering. 

Yam felt Freeza smile against his mouth. The two started laughing, still clinging to one another. 

People were now getting closer, congratulating the couple. Yam noticed this and smiled at his now husband. 

'' Do you want to throw the bouquet?'' 

Freeza's smile grew bigger and yam added quickly. 

'' remember to not use to much strength, people are supposed to be able to catch it.'' 

'' yes, yes..'' 

sensing what was about to happen, the group braced themselves for the bouquet, stepping back a bit. 

Smirking, Freeza threw it just hard enough to fly over everyone heads. The whole group turned to see if someone at the end had managed to catch it. 

 

Gasping in surprise, Everyone was suddenly backing away. Yam and Freeza both furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. The crowd finally parted enough to revealed who had caught the flowers. 

 

Cooler. 

 

The emperor immediately let go of Yamcha to get into a defensive battle pose. He yelled angrily,

'' YOu?! What are you doing here??'' 

The ex fighter quickly got in front of his husband, both hand in the air to keep everyone in place. 

'' wait! wait! Love, please calm down, there no need for a fight.'' 

He heard Cooler ''tsk'' behind him.

'' Your human is right you know. No need to be so agressive.'' 

The older sibling then stared at the bouquet he had caught before throwing it behind him. Crossing his arms the purple icejin locked eyes with the ex fighter.

''..I've received your message..'' 

Freeza looked at his husband with disbelief. 

'' a message!?? Yamcha don't tell me that you sent _him_ a invitation?! are you _kidding_ me right now!?'' 

Yam put his hand up defensively. 

'' No..yes.. Listen! I..I just sent him a letter.. A few months ago.. That well..'' He sighed '' The only thing I wrote in it was that.. I was sad that everything had turned out so badly for everyone.. that it was a shame that your family was torn apart..Because of your father behavior.. And that I hopped that some day, Cooler would look back at this situation with a different perspective..And that he would manage to create a new and better relation with you..'' Yamcha whispered the last part. '' ..also that it was a shame that no one in your family would attend the weeding..'' 

Freeza stared at the human, at a loss for words, he shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. 

'' yamcha..I.. Appreciate your desire to fix things.. But it's not up to you to decide if I should reconcile with my brother or not..'' He pointed a accusing finger at the human nose. '' Also, If you didn't invite him officially, how did he find us?'' 

Cooler snickered unenthusiastically. '' You know.. It's not that hard to guess were you two would be going..'' 

 

Crossing his arms and pushing Yamcha behind him with his tail, Freeza got closer to his brother, tone getting more aggressive. 

'' alright, i see. Now would you care to explain why you are here?'' 

The older icejin looked at the ground, refusing to meet his brother sharp glare. He sounded tired now.

'' I.. had a talk with father.. After he woke up.''

Freeza raised an eyebrow, tapping his foot condescendingly to urge his brother to get it over with. 

'' I..Have realised quite a few thing after.. Your departure.. And as painful as it is to admit it.. Your.. partner had a few points in his letter..'' 

Cooler gave Yamcha a stern gaze. The crowd was now glancing back and forth nervously at the two icejin, waiting for one of them to speak again. Freeza finally broke the silence, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

'' So what? are you telling me that you came here to make peace? to give us your blessing for our union?'' 

Still fixated on the ground, Cooler voice was barely audible. 

'' I suppose, yes..'' 

Freeza actually looked taken aback, surprise widening his eyes. The silence lasted far longer than the previous one. 

Voice now a lot more calm, the emperor spoke again.

'' ..How is father?'' 

Cooler finally looked at his younger brother with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

'' You should forget about him. Trust me, it would be better that way.'' 

The emperor laughed quietly.

'' Hm, Thought so. If you see him again, tell him to go launch himself into a black hole for me.'' 

'' Tell him yourself.'' 

Smirking a bit more sincerely, Cooler turned to leave. 

 

'' wait!'' Yamcha jogged up to the older icejin. ''.. You could stay just a bit longer no? Were going to serve the cake soon.. You could take a slice with you?''

Cooler looked at him weird.

'' ..I rather not.. I've said all i needed to say. And I already assisted to your..'' he cringed a bit. '' ..emotional display over there.''

Yam tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder.

'' aw, come on. what you just did right a moment ago was also emotional in a way no? I'm sure it won't kill you to stay a few more minutes..''

Cooler narrowed his eyes, taking Yamcha's hand with the tip of his fingers, letting it go once it was off his body.

'' Watch it human, after what you did in my bedroom  and being covered in your blood, i would recommend you don't touch me..''

'' ..what?''

 

Realising how bad that had sounded, Cooler and Yamcha turned their heads quickly towards a confused freeza, Both speaking at the same time.

'' NOTHING.''

 

Before anyone else could add anything to the dumpster fire that was the discussion, Bulma exclaimed nervously.

'' Who want's cake!''

Goku screamed with pure excitement. '' ME!'' 

everyone walked quickly towards the tables, eager to get away from the passive agressive situation, while the other half tired to hold the saiyan back from jumping on the cake. 

Cooler looked behind him and back at his brother, hesitating before sighing and following the crowd. 

 

Yam was amazed that he had actually accepted that cake… He was quickly snapped back into reality when he felt Freeza pinch him a bit harder than usual. 

'' OW! OW!'' 

Turning back to his husband, who looked pretty damn annoyed, Yam bashfully tried to explain himself. 

'' Okay, okay.. I'm really sorry.. I swear I didn't know he would come!'' 

The emperor drummed his fingers against his crossed arms, waiting for Yamcha to convince him a bit better to not be pissed off.

'' Look.. I mean.. Every thing turned out fine no?'' 

The emperor looked away and sighed, thinking for a moment. 

'' I guess it did hu..'' 

 

Before Yamcha could register what was happening he was pulled down to his husband level by the ear. 

'' Lucky for you, and for him.'' 

The lizard gave a small peck to Yamcha's cheek before letting go of the taller man ear. He gracefully turned around to fallow the guest who were gathered around the cake. not turning around , he added. 

'' this is the last kiss you are getting for the evening as punishment..'' 

'' But..'' 

'' Hush.'' 

Yamcha pouted a bit, but deep down was extremely relived that the weeding had been saved. That had been way to close..

Bulma shouted at him. 

'' Hey! Yamcha are you coming to cut the cake or are you just going to stand there like a lost boy?'' 

'' yes please, we need back up'' Whined picolo, out of breath '' Goku really wants that cake, we won't be able to hold him back any longer!'' 

'' Woman, get you _filthy_ monkey away from my cake!'' 

 

Yamcha laughed a bit. letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, he walked to them.

 

 

 

The sun had disappeared for a while now, the only thing lighting up the beach were the lanterns and the little fireflies.

Most of the guest had left not to long ago. Cooler had taken his leave a bit earlier, but that was to be expected. Maybe soon in the future the two brothers would finally be able to be in each other presence without tension. But today was not that day, it was the beginning.

 

The few guest that were still present had rolled up their pants and dresses to go walk in the water. Puar was happily chasing fireflies while Krillin cheered her on.

Yamcha had gone back to the Kiosk, with compagnie this time. he held his new husband tightly, chin resting on his head while Freeza relaxed in his hold, staring at the the humans playing not to far.

smirking a little, the emperor flipped one of his fingers in Krillin's direction, which resulted in Krillin tripping and falling in the water, making everyone else laugh at his '' clumsiness''

 

Yamcha pouted at the smirking tyrant.

'' Freeza..''

The lizard chuckled innocently.

'' Hu , hu ,hu..Oups'' 

 

The both continued to gaze at the horizon for a bit longer in silence, just enjoying the night air and each other compagnie.. Freeza finally looked up at him, a sly smile still on his lips.

'' was this day as amazing and incredible as your expectations?'' 

Yamcha held him tighter.

'' It was way better love. I can't wait to live the rest of my life with you..''

The tyrant closed his eyes and nuzzled his head closer to the human chest, tail escaping the bottom of the dress to wrap itself on Yam's leg.

'' Hu, I sure hope so.'' 

Stoking the arms embracing him, he added, voice close to a whisper.

'' Finding you was my greatest success''

yam smiled, kissing his husband on the head. This day had indeed went beyond his expectation. 

 

Finally, Yamcha had everything he had ever wished for.

A weeding on the beach.

The realisation that his friend actually cared more about him that he thought.

A reconciliation between Freeza and his brother, ( sort of..) 

The feeling of being wanted by someone.

And finally, Freeza.

 

Sure..With everything that happened, it could have been worst, but now..

 

Things couldn't be any better. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked it! It was really fun to make,( and it help me a lot with my English XDD) I'll probably write a another one soon, he hehe he he  
> merci encore!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it, there will be more very soon. ( you can tell me I I made a really big spelling mistake some were, ill go fix it right away ) merci, merci


End file.
